Blue Skies Grey
by sentinel10
Summary: Meet Leah. Her Husband Edward. And the couple across the road. Warning: POLY, OOC, FLUFF, ANGST.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters and recogniseable items belong to their owners. I own nothing, except for the attention span of a small child, at best.**

* * *

><p><span>Blue Skies Grey<span>

...

I dive like a mad woman into my oversized handbag and furrow down, deep into the depths of my portable life looking for the keys to my BMW. My husband rarely questions the prices of the items I consistently manage to drag through the front door; however he does question the sanity of my choices.

Edward doesn't understand the _need_ for a bag almost more than half my size yet he never complains when I have my moisturiser on hand in situations where his skin dries up and needs a quick refresher.

Unlike many other guys I have known throughout my life, Edward is very high and mighty on self-maintenance. He just can't help himself. I guess it had been ingrained as a child from his parents; especially coming from the sorts of money his family did. He liked his suits pressed, his car polished and waxed and most of all, his daily grooming regimen.

If he hadn't married me and loved me like he did, I would swear that he was as gay as the couple across the road.

Jasper and Emmett **were **good people and I could admit to stealing several peeks when the big burly brunette kissed his lean blonde lover goodbye in the morning. It wasn't just a standard 'have a good day at work, honey' kiss but more of an 'I can't wait to fuck you when I get home' soul stealer.

Emmett was attractive and appeared to be the more masculine half of the pair. I had automatically assumed Jasper played the female role in their relationship. But my annoying brother had his own opinion, saying that sometimes it's just about two guys falling in love and making it work; that in most cases gay couples didn't have the _usual_ male/female roles. He did however forget to mention that just because two guys were fucking, didn't mean they had ruled out the possibility of sleeping with women as well.

Total mind fuck.

Several dinners ago, Jasper had happened to notice my inquisitive glances from across the room and had slid down next to me in the leather recliner of their beautifully decorated home. I'd been amazed at the beautiful home from the beginning and often scolded myself for not having such a delicate decorating touch.

Dark oak floors were subtly covered in cream wool rugs, tall lamp shades skittered the corners and fresh orchids floated in and around the kitchen giving it a Japanese style look. The furniture was exquisite and cared for, the wood stained impeccably showing off the maker's great skill and ability to carve perfection from hard dead wood.

_Our_ home was of course far beyond anything I could have ever dreamed of and it always felt like I was living in a hotel rather than an actual house. Edward's baby sister had got her pretty little manicured hands on the designs of the house before it had even been painted.

To my horror and eventual acceptance she'd managed to decorate it via correspondence from cross country by emailing threats to local furniture stores, contractors and design companies, along with a set of instructions and payment details. She was a midget with a credit card, and she was not afraid to use it. Not that Edward would ever deny his only sister.

"Ms Leah," Jasper had drawled close to my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine like tiny bolts of blue electricity sizzling over my skin. My hand shook ever so slightly when I felt Jasper close his hand over my champagne filled one. I had to consequently bite my lip in surprise and conceal a gasp, it was a Hell of a lot harder than I thought it to be, even in a room filled with chatter and clanking glasses.

Glancing across the room I had tried to locate Edward in an attempt to have him swoop in and save me with the hero husband routine, however the jerk was enjoying what seemed to be a deep conversation with Rachel Lahote, the new woman who had moved into town with her husband and three teenaged kids.

She was a tall Native American woman like myself, however she seemed so much more refined and eluded far more sexuality than I could ever pull off. Her low cut wrap dress with chiffon inseam seemed to instantly have all the male counterparts in the room drooling at her feet, the material leaving barely a strip for the imagination. I was surprised that her husband barely batted an eyelash at all the attention she was pulling in the room and I figured he must just be used to it happening all the time.

Looking at her made me even more self-conscious of my plain and boring business based style of dressing that I wore day in-day out.

"Are you ignoring me on purpose ma'am, or am I not trying hard enough?" Jasper questioned snapping me from my thoughts, breathing hot air down the collar of my purple blouse causing my skin to prickle.

Coming to the party had not been a good idea on my part. Emmett I could deal with; the bright and bubbly aspect of his personality appealing instantly to me. But _Jasper_ - Jasper was a whole different can of 'sexual tension' worms.

Edward had insisted we attended the welcoming party for the Lahote's, which Emmett and Jasper so kindly decided to host, and had even promised to leave work at the office for a whole week instead of bringing it home to our home office which sat just off the living room. For his sanity - _and mine_ - I had agreed to his proposal.

Edward knew I hated when he brought his case loads home though he did always try in earnest to free up his sparse time. Enough time at least for beautiful dinners and plenty of 'cuddle time.'

Jasper intimidated the fuck out of me. That much I was sure of. The way he looked at me ricocheted me back to junior high and made me feel like the lanky, awkward teenaged girl I'd tried so hard to conceal behind my work, my husband's status and the designer clothes his sister stuffed me into ever since we got married.

It was like Jasper and his grey blue eyes could see straight through me and into my honey pot of buried desires, deep secrets and dark fantasies. Into the secrets even Edward hadn't known about.

Taking the champagne glass from my hand he placed it against his lips and made quick work of the fruity drink, my eyes locking on to his throat to watch his Adams apple slide under his slightly tanned skin.

Did he somehow know how much I loved _that_ feature on a man? Could he see my memories of nipping and licking my own husband's throat and enjoying it just as much as he did?

Glancing at the strawberry at the bottom of the glass he retrieved it with his long slender fingers and looked back toward me, his gaze resting on my lips rather than my eyes. The silk of my blouse rubbed against my lacy bra just enough to make me clench my thighs together in utter embarrassment.

I had never been an overly open person when it came to the opposite sex let alone sex itself, and I felt the slight blush cover my neck given the situation.

"You have beautiful lips, so luscious and full. I bet your husband enjoys them thoroughly," he commented, both stunning and mesmerising me at the same time. Out of all the things to say to me he chose an intimate compliment, probably knowing how nervous it would make me.

"Open," he commanded and before I could gather up some of my usual personality and tell him to go fuck himself.

He drew the moist strawberry across my bottom lip leaving the juices to stain. "Now bite it softly. I want to watch those lips move."

His words had hypnotised me so much my lips moved automatically and my tongue flicked to locate the tip of the fruit before my mouth wrapped around it, taking his fingertips into my mouth also. Sweet yet slightly sour tastes exploded in my mouth making me hyper aware that he was still staring at my lips.

The groan that escaped his lips spurred me on even more so and soon I found myself staring back at him as his fingers rested against my chin. "You sure are beautiful. Even my Emmett agrees. Do you think it's possible to dream of people before you even meet them?"

Swallowing the red seeded slice of heaven soon felt like an attempt at swallowing steel. My cheeks flushed brightly when Jasper spoke, he'd offered only a smirk and a wave to Emmett who sat on one of the black wooden stools, just barely paying attention to Rachel's husband Paul and Joe, the local free-lance accountant who also lived in the gated community with us.

Mortified with my behaviour involving someone who already had a significant other, _myself_ included, I stood from the leather chair and hurriedly made my way to the bathroom, stopping for no one nor looking the other guests in the eye.

Locking the door and sitting on the lid of the toilet I ran my hands through the slices of black waves that had freed themselves from my tight up do. I couldn't believe that had actually happened. In a living room packed with other people - our neighbours - and our significant others only two feet away.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

"Honey?" A voice called from behind the white pine door, a series of knocks soon following to drown out the silence of the lavender scented bathroom. "Leah darling what's wrong, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need a minute," I whisper shouted as I ran the tap and splashed a scoop of cold water over my face and neck. The hoarseness of my voice probably sounded as though I was hiding something; however it was mostly to do with my vocal chords tightening just like my lower stomach had when Jasper had laid his hand over mine.

I loved my husband; there was no question about that. But then why was another man affecting me so? Not even during our early years had there been any temptation from another man, yet here at thirty two years old I was filled with slithers of lust and hungry for the confident charm that Jasper was offering.

"You are _not_ fine. Open the door before I have one of the boys bust it down," Edward scolded, rattling his side of the metal handle like an impatient three year old wanting to get outside and play.

Sighing, I opened the door without too much more thought. The threat of Edward going to fetch Jasper or Emmett had my heart threatening to go into cardiac arrest. Had Emmett seen his lover flirting with me like it was the most natural thing in the world? Had he seen his partners fingertips in my mouth, my discreet thigh clench?

Edward locked the door behind him as he stepped inside and reached for one of the neatly stacked piles of face washers sitting on the vanity shelf. Handing me the cream coloured cloth I smiled thankfully at my husband, and used the washer to pat away the remaining water that clung to my skin.

"What happened out there? One minute I saw you on the couch with Jasper, the next you were running up the hall," he asked as he gently rubbed my shoulders with his hands, a motion he'd used on countless occasions to settle my nerves.

"Did Jasper say something to you?" his normally bright green eyes turned dark and stormy, immoral thoughts no doubt filling his pretty little head.

"Its fine," I muttered, glancing back in the mirror to check my make-up. "Just a little too much champagne," I smiled sadly, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

God, I looked nothing like the little Lee-Lee that ran around the Quileute reservation as a child, wearing cut offs and baggy t-shirts to hide my newly formed body that puberty had given me.

Now I was Leah _Cullen_, married to the most promising lawyer in all of Washington. I was the Leah Cullen that paid ridiculous amounts of money for seats at charity events and that had the mayor on speed dial.

Well, on Edward's speed dial.

I was grown up and sexy, not the insecure little girl that hid behind her father when men began to take interest. Damn it, I wasn't a coward and Jasper Hale would not box me back in to a place I fought so hard to escape from.

"I'll take you home darling," Edward whispered, his fingers sliding across the silk of my blouse to tug at the pearl buttons.

"I'd like that," I grinned, turning toward him and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "You're not too tired are you?" I whispered, knowing that Edward had had such a tough week at work.

Cupping his face I let my palm dance over the stubble of his chin, loving the feel and wondering how, after so many years married, Edward could still captivate me so.

"Never," he drawled, kissing my strawberry stained lips and pulling me out of the bathroom.

"Looking for these?" my smug faced husband asks as he stands in the kitchen swaying my keys back and forth on his index finger and ultimately snapping me from the thoughts of the Lahote's welcome dinner party.

"You hid them from me didn't you?" I ask suspiciously as I step forward and hold out my hand.

Shaking his head deviously a smirk slides over his lips as he drops my keys in his left pocket, wiggling his eyebrows at me in an attempt to dare me to play his game.

If I wasn't in such a hurry to get to the surgery office I would indulge my husband, maybe even given him a blow job with his morning coffee, the way we used to, but I had early appointments that I couldn't reschedule.

"Nice try Mr Cullen," I exclaim as my hand slides into his grey pants pocket, "but I have Mrs Gerandy coming in at 9am so I have to get going."

I sigh as I glance at the clock. It is only just after eight but I still need to take the forty minute drive to other side of town with a stop at the dry cleaners on the way. Silk is a bitch to wash and I hadn't yet learned the art of hand washing, much to the dismay of my mother. Old habits died hard with Sue Clearwater and unfortunately for me, she was just as hard to get rid of, as the stains on my blouse were.

"Why don't you just have the maid drop off the laundry? That way we'll have a whole ten extra minutes to ourselves," he pleads against my neck with his lips, his hands making their own plea by wandering all over my ass.

"Rose is _not_ a maid Edward," I frown, grasping my keys and pulling away to grab my bag from the bench. "She's a house helper. And we don't pay her enough to run around town for us."

Walking over and kissing Edward quickly, I am rewarded with a little growl before he pulls me back and shoves his tongue in my mouth.

Holding the back of my neck I try to squirm but Edward's tight embrace holds me to him. His tongue strokes and swirls over mine so intimately I am light headed when we both finally pull away.

"Now that's more like it," he croaks out while I lick my lips, certain that one day he was bound to chap them from his awesome kissing skills.

"You're impossible Mr Cullen." I mutter, fixing his bent tie and placing it back in his suit jacket.

"Yes, but you at least I'm _your_ Mr Cullen," he smiles back, pressing his lips to my cheek before spinning me out from his arms.

As I reach the door, I check my wristwatch and smile again. I am still on time to get my daily fix of hot man on man action.

There had been several times, when Edward had gone away for business trips, that I'd thought about not only Jasper and Emmett kissing, but my husband joining in as well. As much as the couple across the road turned me on, the thought of my handsome copper haired husband kissing and eventually fucking one of them like he did me, made me weak at the knees and made my underwear damp as fuck.

The week Edward went to New York with the DA who was prosecuting a rich industrial investor for tax aversion and money laundering, I'd almost masturbated every night in our marital bed thinking about the fantasy encounter. I swear I'd rubbed my clit so hard, by the time Edward got back into town I was almost too sensitised to be with him.

_Almost_.

The week had also given me a chance to explore the world of gay porn - my only real link to the happenings that went on behind the door across the road. I hadn't liked the rough dirty, filthy sex that most of them had to offer at first, but after a few more looks – along with finding a few more intimate ones, with more kissing and conversation - I found that l liked it.

_A lot_.

Even the rough stuff became orgasmic.

"Morning Doc," Emmett shouts from across the road as he places the bin to the curb, giving me a quick wave and a beaming smile.

His soft brown hair blows in the morning breeze and dressed in his sleep wear and bare feet he looks so warm and cuddly like. As if he is made to be held or to hold back. Fuck, he looks nice.

"Morning," I smile back, placing my things in the car and walking to the curb as Emmett crosses the road. "What can I do for you Emmett?" I ask wondering what was up.

"Can't a man just speak to a beautiful woman like yourself without any hidden agendas?" he comments, wiggling his dark eyebrows in playful humour.

"Of course," I gulp; pressing my hands against my white blouse and adjusting the thin belt of my skirt, in what probably looks like the female version of a 'ball re-adjustment.'

"Oh shit, are those the new Louboutin's from the fall collection," he hollers, crouching down to closer inspect the black suede, red bottomed, polished heels on my feet.

"Oh... yes," I squeak like an over excited virgin, ready to get her tits squeezed for the first time. They are probably a little extravagant for work but I'd gotten more confident over the last few weeks.

I blamed Jasper.

"Edward's sister sent them from New York. I often wonder if Alice actually works half of the time or if she just spends her days in department stores."

Letting out an impressed whistle Emmett grins glancing down at my stocking covered legs. "Ah - the magical world of siblings. At least you get to benefit right? Those shoes must have cost a pretty penny."

"You follow fashion?" I ask dumbly, not really knowing if it was a gay thing or-

"It's Jasper's sister Victoria's influence really. She recently moved to California to take on some acting gig; some indie flick with hookers and cupcakes or something along those lines. Anyway, every year we get her wish list of birthday presents in the mail and for some reason _those_ shoes are always on the list."

"Oh. I'm sure if I spoke to Alice she'd be able to find you a great deal," I laugh as a small pout forms on Emmett's full lips. Slowly all my muscles start to loosen and I don't feel the uptight tension I had first felt.

This is why I liked Emmett.

"I'll talk to Jasper first. I think he was thinking about doing up an old motorcycle for her. He muttered something about an original piece."

I nod remembering Jasper had offered to give Edward a hand in fixing his father's old Mercedes that had sat in our garage for the last five years. I was hoping Edward would agree to the offer but he'd only managed to agree without actually doing anything over the past six months. "Well if you're unsure I could always give you Alice's number. She makes her own little business out of finding hard to get items."

Before I can turn back and riffle through my bag for Alice's cute little business cards she'd made up, Emmett's hand closes over mine and stops me. "Actually," he breathes stepping closer and whispering into my ear, "Jasper and I really wanted... _your_ number, since you seem pretty hard to get yourself."

Swallowing my heart which has leaped into my mouth I breathe jaggedly as I the pad of his thumb presses over the pulse point in my wrist like he is checking my vital signs.

"We know you're curious doc and its okay."

I shudder feeling his fingers lightly brush my hair away from my neck and back over my shoulder. My face is still turned, eyes blazing towards the car and away from his pleading face.

"We were so close to having you after the dinner party."

Gulping I turn back, both curious and dumbfounded. "Having me? I'm a married woman Emmett. What are you saying?"

Trying to get out from his grip is like trying to stop the Jaws of Life: absolutely impossible. He's strong and so sure of himself and I wonder if he is going to leave a bruise on my skin, being partially turned on at the idea.

"What I'm saying is, _Doc_... you and your husband should contemplate our offer. We think you're both absolutely gorgeous and would love to see where _this_ could go."

"_This_?"

"This attraction between us. I swear you won't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Jasper gets home Wednesday so why don't you and Edward come by for dinner and we'll be able to explain it a little better? We could be beautiful, Leah."

"Just dinner?"

"If you want it that way, sure. Just dinner," Emmett nods, allowing me a small sincere smile.

Contemplating his offer for only a split second I bite my lip and whisper my reply, "Okay Emmett. We'll be there."

...

After Mrs Gerandy's appointment the day seems to fly past me. Patients both young and old come through the doors and by the time the front doors finally shut I find myself staying late to file extended reports about the increased rates of childhood asthma we were getting through the door. Either I am typing slower than usual or I am dreading going home and telling Edward about the conversation I'd had with Emmett that morning. Where to begin didn't even seem to cover it.

_'Oh hi honey. We're having dinner across the road on Wednesday because I think the gay couple that lives there want to fuck me? Us? Oh no don't worry, they said we don't have to, if we don't want to. Of course there will be hors d'oeuvres.'_

It was going to be one Hell of a conversation.

"Mrs Leah, I'm off," Tina the front receptionist and all around paperwork guru states from my door as she slips her red coat over her shoulders and ties an electric blue scarf around her neck.

"Alright, Tina. By the way, thank you for today. I really appreciate you coming in on such short notice," I sigh truthfully.

Having to call Tina on her days off is always ridiculous however my search for a suitable replacement staff member had been nothing but disappointing after one of the other girls moved cross continent. I'd had several people interview well for the position but when it came down to the crunch, none of them met my expectations. Tina was single-handedly staffing the whole clinic's front counter, a job originally reserved for three.

"That's no problem," she continues to drawl in her sweet Caribbean accent which I love to hear each morning. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to pick up the grand babies from dere mother's house. Seems that girl is all about the making but not about taking care of 'em."

"Of course, go. I'll see you tomorrow and I promise that when you put in for your next holiday, an extra week will be added on for all this trouble I've put you through. I feel so bad calling you at home, but between the patients and general duties its damn near impossible to have this place run without you."

"That's sweet of you to say child, but it's no hassle. Goodnight and don't stay too long. Wouldn't want that sexy husband of yours to be kept waiting."

"Edward's probably just working anyway," I sigh, signing off on the very last case report involving a three year old with suspected juvenile asthma, something which if treated correctly could be completely untraceable by the time the child reached ten years of age.

"Everything alright Mrs Leah, at home I mean. That boy ain't treating you right?"

"Of course he is. Edward is a very loving man, the best man I've ever known. He's just busy sometimes and he forgets about certain things."

"A husband too busy for his wife? It should be a crime. You go home to that man right now and you demand some attention Mrs Leah. A beautiful woman like you could snap up another man in a second. You best go home and remind him of such."

With a chuckle exchanged I wave Tina from the door and check my diary of patients for the following day. Other than Bob Dewing and his ever growing list of imaginary aches and pains it looked as though the day was going to be fairly slow.

By the time I make it home Edward is already working in his office and Rosalie is preparing a dessert dish.

"This smells great. I can't believe you find the time to - oh _god_, is that a pumpkin pie?" I grin, two steps away from jumping for joy as I sneak a peek through the glass covered oven. My grandmother had been a beautiful baker and just the smell alone brings back warm memories of cold mornings and hot homemade pies.

"I was down at the store and the pumpkins looked so good I thought I'd try out a recipe I found in the cupboard. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, it smells like heaven in here. You'll have to teach me sometime." I reach for three plates and cutlery from the cupboard and set them down carefully on the island bench. Watching Rose pull the pie tin from the oven and slice the piping hot culinary delight into pieces has me just about salivating.

"Oh, by the way, are you still looking for full time work?" I ask, cutting off a mouthful with my fork and blowing on it to cool it down before I burn my mouth.

"I've been looking but it's so hard. With the economic shit and having next to no qualifications it's been pretty uneventful. So it's either this or some telemarketing scam which I'm not sure I have the guts to do. Swindling people out of their hard earned money just doesn't sit well with me," the young blonde explains taking a seat across from me.

"Have you thought about going back to modelling?" I ask, stopping to slip the cut piece into my mouth. Explosions of flavour burst inside my mouth and I feel warm inside knowing that the pie was not one of the store brought, frozen ones but a fresh, hot and real one.

"Urgh - too degrading," she replies as she waves me off, her own fork swirling in the air in exclamation.

"Well - I have a job opening at the clinic. It isn't much, just reception stuff and some filing, but it's permanent and it comes with benefits. There will be training and some courses you may have to do in regards to medical terminology standards, but – it's yours if you want it."

"Really?" she gasps holding a shaky hand over her mouth.

"The way I see it is - everyone who has looked promising on paper has let me down. So I figure, why not employ someone who is less experienced but isn't afraid of hard work. That - and you deserve to do something better than _this_. I mean, how exciting can vacuuming the floors around here be?"

"Well it is a nice house," she smiles, silently accepting my offer of employment without actually saying the words.

"It is," I nod back, groaning when my taste buds finally got a hold of the next fork full of pie.

* * *

><p>AN - I've struggled with this story for months. It's killed me over and over again but I've got the jump on it now. I think. Whatever. That's not important. What is important is that I finally posted it. My shoulders already feel a little lighter...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward, honey?"

I knock on the clouded French double doors, sliding into his office while wiping my hands over with a tea towel. "Rosalie is just finishing up in the kitchen but there is pumpkin pie if you're interested."

"Sure. Be out in a second. I just have to finish going through these financials for this case. I've almost cracked the link between these statements and withdrawals," he replied, glancing at me from the computer before settling his eyes back toward the screen.

I can admit I've always found Edward's glasses a complete turn on, even though I'd laughed the first time he wore them. They were such an oxymoron compared to the person he was on the outside, however much they complimented his inner side: the side which only I had, in the middle of the night, when it was just us.

Everything about him screamed out to me and even when he wore the most ridiculous things - like the floral shirt he'd picked up in Jamaica on our honeymoon – I found him absolutely adorable.

Allowing him to get back to work I turned to leave but am stopped as he calls my name and pushes himself away from his dark redwood desk. He is still dressed in his pressed grey pants and white button down that he'd worn to work earlier that day.

"Leah?"

"Hmm."

"I found something today, well... this morning actually. I was looking for my purple tie, you know that one I wore to the important meeting I had a few months back."

"Okay?" I reply, my eyebrows creasing in confusion at his random statement.

"So anyway," he explains, perching on the corner of the desk, his arms folding across his chest. "I go to look in the bottom drawer thinking you may have put it there when you cleaned out the cupboard the other weekend. Do you know what I found in the bottom drawer, Leah?"

The way he asks means he knows. My face lights up like it's on fire and I have to touch my cheek to make sure I am not shooting fire balls of flush from my face.

"Leah," he asks again more sternly as I shuffle in my place, twisting the tea towel between my fingers. "Can you tell me what you're doing with those kinds of _things_?"

My hand shakes in time with my bottom lip and I am struggling to breathe. I feel disgusting and caught out and ashamed that my husband has found out this way. Will he want nothing to do with me? Does he want a divorce because he has married some kind of secret sexual deviant, instead of a normal woman?

Without warning he steps forward and I flinch thinking he is going to hurt me, but he does nothing but rub my back and place his chin on my shoulder, hugging me tightly. "Breathe honey, it's going to be okay but you need to breathe."

Finally spluttering I inhale a deep breath, not realising that I'd been holding it since his inital question. One of his hands continues to rub my back while the other crosses my stomach and holds my hip, pulling me toward him. I try to find the words but can't seem to grasp on to anything that makes any amount of sense.

"I'm not mad if that's what you think," he whispers, laying his cheek on my shoulder. "Just - kind of shocked I guess. I mean seriously? Gay porn?" His voice is forgiving and low, filled with something that registers as amusement in my ears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I use the back of my palm to wipe the tears leaking down my cheeks.

"Don't be sorry honey," he reprimands as he tilts my face up toward his "it's good to know that I'm not the only one with fantasies."

The way he strokes my cheek has me whimpering under his touch. Above everything Edward's been the only man who knew how to touch me properly, how to undo the tension in my body and the panic from my mind.

My breath is cut short as he untucks my blouse from my skirt; his fingers tugging at the material to get it lose. I've never been forward in my endeavours but right now I need Edward to comfort me and show me that he isn't hurt by this revelation. I need him to need me as much as I need him.

His lips scratch across the base of my neck as he turns me, his front soon pressing into the smooth softness of my back. His hands splay across my torso, his fingers stretching out before closing again making the material catch in the spaces.

"You want to know my fantasies baby?" he drawls out in my ear, his tongue flicking out to barely skim its shell. "You want to know what makes me hard, what I think about doing to you? About what I want you to say to me while I fuck you?"

His voice is too much and it is pressing too hard against my thoughts. With his hands creeping up under my skirt, allowing his forearms to push the material to my waist, he has me trembling for his touch. His nails scratch up and down my thighs cutting at the cross stitching of my stockings and I pant in anticipation.

"Take off your skirt and sit on the edge of my desk," his lust filled voice rumbles.

"But Rose-"

Laughing at me and kissing my cheek, he slowly unbuckles the thin belt of my skirt allowing his palms to brush over my ass and thighs until it drops to the light grey carpet covering his office floor.

"I. don't. care." he says simply his hand already wrapping around the backs of my thighs to gently lift me from the floor to his desk. He moves so fast around me like he's dancing, airless and perfectly.

"Fuck" I whine, feeling the cool wood come in contact with my hot skin. My husband groans as his lips continue to suck against my neck, his teeth nibbling and making the skin of my throat raw and sensitive under his continued ministrations.

"Say it louder," Edward mumbles as his hand hooks under my right knee while his thigh pushes out the other. I'm confused at why he's asking as such from me until he speaks again. "I want her to hear us."

Blood pumps hotly around my veins as he drops to a knee, his glasses now gone, and takes a place between my open knees. His lips press the stocking against the inside of my calf as his hands tug free the heels that Emmett had complimented me on earlier.

The soft thud of the suede hitting the carpet has me squirming on the desk like a wanton whore and not the doting wife of a possible future head District Attorney.

"Edward," I choke, gripping on to the edge of the desk as his shoulder settles under the curve of my knee and his mouth and tongue glides up toward my pussy, taking his time on the inside of my thigh.

He's teasing me, wanting me to be more vocal in my demands and it is unsettling to think that Rosalie may hear. Not only was she becoming an employee at the clinic, she had quickly become sort of a friend.

"Say it honey. Tell your husband what he wants to hear," he mocks as his thumbs press into the stockings covering my crotch. He tears them slowly apart until his forearms flex and the material gives way. He groans as he peels the flimsy material down my legs and lets them rest at my knees, the fabric still cupping my calves and bare heel feet.

"Leah," he growls, drawling out the pronunciation of the one syllable word.

"No," I whine in an attempt to shift away because I don't want to play these games anymore. He knows I can't do it and yet he still finds it inside himself to ask me for it. I won't fold into his demands.

"Uh uh, pretty girl. I'm not finished with you yet."

His hands clutch my hips to stop me squirming away from him and he looks up at me with his pretty green eyes. I can tell he wants this but at what cost? Does he really want me to publicly announce that I am an absolute whore for my husband or is this all a part of his game to see if I'll actually respond?

"Emmett and Jasper want to fuck me," I say with an air of confidence, even though it's only a half truth. I don't know for sure if it's me they actually want or if they just want another couple to be closer with. I'm being naive as I think about all their half attempts at trying to have only me and Edward over together, without the other neighbourhood couples, and the thought only seems to make me wetter.

Cocking an eyebrow in my direction Edward's hand clutches the side of my black cotton panties and rips. A gasp leaves my lips as I look down at his material filled hands which now leave me bare, the smell of arousal so thick in the air I feel like I'm choking on it.

"I know," he grins as his knuckles brush against my folds causing my toes to curl and my back to bow. "I've known for a little while now."

The snicker that leaves his lips makes me want to claw his eyes out, but as his middle and pointer fingers slide into me I lose all train of thought.

While his fingers move expertly in and out of me I struggle for breath and words, like they had left my lips rather than his. He knew? How the fuck had that happened? Had Jasper and Emmett gone to Edward or had he _seen_ all along? The flirting at the party, Emmett's morning chats with me?

Moving from between my legs he stands on the outside of my thigh while his fingers curl up inside me to touch the soft flesh behind my pelvic bone. I whimper and thrash on the table, knocking his laptop shut and his manila folders onto the ground. My eyes clench and when they part I see Edward hovering over me, his face etched in concern.

"Darling?" He whispers as I drag my fingers down his cheek, trying my hardest to fight off the impending orgasm and replace it with concern.

"You still love me right?" I whimper as his mouth covers mine in a desperate kiss. With his teeth dragging out my bottom lip I feel his thumb press down on my clit, jolting my pleasure back into the forefront of my mind.

"Of course I do," He drawls as I throw my head back harshly against the wood but mind it no notice.

"Yes, yes."

Somewhere in the back of my mind I can hear a voice calling out to me in the distance, it's soft and gentle and I have heard it somewhere before.

"Cum baby. Come all over my hand," Edward whispers as his mouth drops to my ear and his fingers push harder, searching for my orgasm rather than having it come to him. "Let her hear how good I am making you feel. How hot you are for your husband."

"Oh God!" I cry out, clutching on to his shoulder just as the door to Edward's office cuts open and the lamp lights from the living area shine through.

"Leah?"

I bury my face in the crook of Edward's neck hearing a gasp of surprise from the doorway. I'm bare for our guest to see and there is no doubt in my mind Rosalie isn't going to miss spotting Edward's fingers crammed into my pussy.

I feel terrible that she's had to see this and I so desperately want my husband to stop, however my body is speaking a totally different language to that of my mouth, so all I can really do is whimper and tilt my hips up to meet the palm of Edward's hand.

He's driving me crazy and doing something I have never done before; I yank hard on my husband's hair to make his head snap back. He growls lowly at me but seems interested in what I am going to do next, his eyes boring into me and watching me closely.

Running my nose along his jaw I let my senses soak in his musky pine smell. It's all sweetness and timber and I love the way he smells right now, his pheromones slicing through the air and engulfing me. His stubble tickles my lips and chin and the ministrations make him chuckle in delight.

Without warning Edward smirks and curls his fingers deep, instantly snapping any kind of sanity I had been loosely hanging on to. The orgasm comes too quickly and gets the jump on the pleasure system of my body. I silently choke as his mouth covers mine as if he is going to catch my pleasure with his tongue. My legs tremble and before one slips down off his desk he catches it and wraps it around his waist.

I'm so spent I can't kiss him any longer and have to turn my face away from him. I'm still catching my breath as he kisses over my cheek, jaw and collar bone. I feel like a boneless, useless Christmas ham and I almost want to cry from how much I had needed that, especially today.

My eyes drift to the doorway and find it still open but see no one standing there. Guilt flushes over me and I can't help but clamp my hand over my face in shame.

"I can't believe that just happened," I sigh, shaking my head as I try to reach around Edward to get up. He doesn't allow me though as he presses into me and pins me to the table.

"You were beautiful, don't worry about it."

"I was also naked and getting finger fucked by my husband."

Shivering Edward nips at my bottom lip softly. "I love when you talk dirty. Stop it or you'll be sorry."

"I'm already sorry. We might as well have done it in the back yard," I scowl.

"Oh - that's sound naughty; maybe we can try that next time?"

"Edward, can you please concentrate for like a second?" I roll my eyes, pushing him off me and sitting up on the desk. Running a hand over my face I groan thinking about all the possible scenarios tomorrow will bring. I know for a fact that Rose has seen worse but watching her future boss spread her legs like it was hauling time at the local truck stop was embarrassing. I'd remembered hiding in my room for days after my father had caught me and my _first _boyfriend kissing on the couch after he'd come home from a fishing trip. I was red as a tomato and had even tried avoiding my father the rest of the week to spare myself the 'sex' talk.

"Fine. But you shouldn't worry about anything. I'm sure Rose has seen more than what we were doing. She's a big girl after all."

"I'm going to be her boss" I sigh as I reach for my skirt and pull it into place only to find Edward has somehow managed to destroy the little belt. "It's almost unethical," I mutter as I slide my legs out of the now destroyed stockings and throw them on to his desk figuring since he started this mess it was his job to clean it up.

"Well at least you'll know she's serious if she shows up for work tomorrow," he calls out with a chuckle as I make my way toward the stairs and up to the shower.

...

"How long have you known?" I ask my husband as we both lay in the dark, the crisp freshness of the bedding keeping my warm skin cool. The dew slowly creeps across the window pane from the frigid coolness outside however the room stays warm; being huddled next to Edward helping in the endeavour.

Feeling the bed shift Edward slips his arm under my neck and cuddles into me from behind. His warm breath traces patterns over my neck as he sighs dramatically and squeezes me a little closer. "Ever since they moved in they've been enthralled by you. Not that I blame them," he explains, tracing small shapes on to my hip. With his chest pressed up against my bare back I shivered involuntarily.

Pressing a smiled kiss to my shoulder Edward speaks again. "When you were in LaPush for your parents anniversary in April, Jasper invited me over for after work drinks. I was kind of scared at first but I went anyway."

"Why were you scared?" I whisper back, tracing my fingers on the inside of his palm which rested on the pillow near my head.

"Seriously?" he chuckles, catching my fingers in his hand and intertwining them, "have you seen me? I'm a work of art."

Snorting I shake my head and shifted closer to him and his giant ego, "way to be humble, Mr. Cullen."

"You think I would have ever been able to convince you to marry me if I didn't look the way I do?" he asks softly, running his thumb over my knuckles.

"True," I giggle, laughing louder when he nips at my shoulder, "I might need an upgrade soon. You're looking a little tired there, old man."

"There's still some promise left in this old man," Edward whispers huskily, his lips and stubble brushing up the length of my neck making my hand flex in his.

These moments with Edward were the moments I knew I loved him most. In the beginning of our relationship there had been so much dismay and uncertainty I never would have dreamed we could or _would _be this happy.

My parents had been overly disappointed in my decision to marry Edward but they had learned to accept it over the years. It wasn't the most ideal situation but they could clearly see how much I loved him and knew that I would be heartbroken if they stood in my way.

"Promises, promises," I tisk drawing his hand to my face to kiss his knuckles.

"I love you Leah. Ever since I saw you standing there in the middle of the ice - so happy, so bright - I knew I had to have you in some sense," Edward sighs as he reminisces the moment that had spun our lives out of control and started our relationship. "I took a chance and thankfully it paid off."

_It had been a cold night, one of the coldest Seattle had seen in a long time. With coffees in hand my flatmate Jessica and I had decided to take to the ice rink._

_Lance Harrington, the head of the Clinical Surgery unit continued to be a long standing topic between us, neither knowing what to make of the outlandish rumours we'd heard about him. Being my line manager I had experienced firsthand his amazing flirting skills but was never as enthralled as the rest of the residents._

_"But seriously Leah, Dr. Harrington is such a jerk. You know I heard he's seduced every resident in the whole ward," she grumbled as her hands rolled the warm Styrofoam cup between her palms. Jessica never admitted to having a crush on the handsome doctor but I knew she stared at his ass every chance she got._

_"I'm sure that can't be true," I replied, rolling my eyes as I slumped down on the bench and retied my scarf, "There are over thirty female doctors on the floor. Nobody has those skills. Maybe Brad Pitt or Harrison Ford, but Lance? I doubt it."_

_"Harrison Ford? Eww Leah, eww. My grandfather is younger than him."_

_"Hey, Harrison Ford is legit. He may be... _older_, but he is definitely still hot."_

_Shrugging her shoulder's she merely pouted, "It's just what I heard anyway. That bitch Melissa from Cardiology told me he doesn't bother with the nurses anyway. Something about going down a league."_

_Laughing I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and bumped into her, "Don't be offended. All doctors are assholes. It has something to do with their DNA, a fundamental flaw they all share. Plus, you are definitely prettier than half of the doctors in the hospital."_

_"Thanks," she grinned shyly, before widening her eyes, "should I be concerned then? You've almost finished your residency and then you'll be one of them. An egotistical stethoscope wielding zombie."_

_"Zombie asshole," I corrected her with a laugh as I placed my coffee down and reached for my skate bag._

_By the time we got onto the ice a cold chill was rattling though the large trees surrounding the outdoor ice rink. The fairy lights that were strung and weaved through the branches twinkled in the black night giving off a truly magnificent sight. _

_I'd never been relatively great on the ice but I did have enough agility not to fall on my face every ten seconds. Jessica who was a Canadian national seemed to be able to navigate the ice like a pro and definitely made me look like a sack of potatoes in comparison. I figured that Canadians all had ice running through their veins. Why else would their national sport be ice hockey?_

_"I don't know why we come here," I grumbled as Jess skated up beside me and took my hand, "You know I am a horrible skater."_

_"It's the only way I can be superior to your awesomeness," she replied with a smirk on her face. "Plus I love seeing you squirm."_

_"You're a bitch."_

_Tapping a finger to her chin she giggled, "And yet, you love me."_

_"Yeah, yeah, keep it up Goldilocks and you won't be getting any of Nan's apple pie," I responded, reminding her that my grandmother was going to be in town that weekend and her baking skills would be accompanying her._

_"You wouldn't dare," she gasped as she grabbed my free hand as well and began to back pedal so she was pulling me along, her skates coming only centimetres together before gliding back out again._

_"Oh I would," I nodded, smiling as we began to pick up a little pace. It felt nice having the cool wind roll of my face even if I was sure my nose was turning red from the chilly night._

_Suddenly Jessica twirled around me and we began spinning in circles; giggles and loud laughs echoing between us. It wasn't a natural occurrence to both have a Friday night off and it felt good spending it with the one friend I'd managed to keep since beginning employment with the hospital. A lot of the staff didn't mingle outside of work considering the long hours we spent together already, and more often than not it was just too tiring trying to keep friendships, let alone relationships._

_"That guy has been watching you all night," Jess smiled as we skated toward the bench after a full hour filled with me falling over and her laughing her ass off._

_"What guy?" I questioned, looking over each shoulder as I began untying the laces of my skates._

_"The delicious one with the group of hotties."_

_"You know... serial killers are usually good looking and tend to stand out in crowds," I let her know having watched several programs in the past week. My down time usually coincided with something boring like a book or gluing myself to the couch and studying the TV guide._

_Brushing off my comment, Jessica began re-adjusting her blue knit hat over her blonde hair, "But he looks like he'd be good in bed. You remember those? You sleep in them, you screw in them? Maybe a sex god-"_

_"Yeah, one that hangs out at an ice rink looking for his next victims? I don't think so."_

_"You're being ridiculous. I told you all those books you read are going to mess with your head one day," she scoffed as she pulled my parka together and pinched my cheeks._

_"That hurt," I complained rubbing a cold palm over my cheek._

_"Oh hush, it makes you look innocent. Stop being a whore mongerer," she scolded, her blue eyes challenging me to answer back. _

_Even though Jessica was small she was one of those little bitches that could get the jump on you. I'd have to really try if I wanted to pin her down and strangle her. "Don't look now but here he comes," she smirked as she leant back and eyed the man walking toward us._

_Swallowing loudly I tried to remain calm as I flicked off my skates and tucked them back into the bag, scuff marks riddling their white leather._

_"Hey," Mr. Gorgeous grinned as I looked up and tucked my messy hair back into the quick braid I'd wrapped before we'd left our apartment. "Nice technique on the ice," he complimented._

_"I taught her everything she knows. Jessica Stanley," Jess announced as she reached out a hand for him to take. Shaking his quickly she motioned toward me, "and this is _Dr_. Leah Clearwater."_

_Gulping back my obvious fear I gave a small wave, my voice still lost in my chest. Jess always liked to boast she was friends with a doctor but the truth was I still had to finish my residency before I became certified and had the stamp of approval._

_"Edward Cullen," he tapped at his chest. "A doctor? I'm impressed," he smiled crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his head to further scrutinise me._

_To say I was nervous would have been the understatement of the decade. This guy was crazy good looking in the very essence of the meaning. He was tall, lean and had the same 'come hither' look as James Dean once had. A look that only belonged to confident, sexy, dangerous men._

_"Thanks," I mumbled as I stood and grabbed my bag. _

_Thinking the conversation was now over I went to step around Edward only to have him block my path. His green eyes glittered with amusement at the little game he seemed to be playing and I wasn't as impressed as he probably hoped I would be._

_"Do you come here often?"_

_"Not really. I'm kind of busy most nights."_

_"Saving lives and all that I'm guessing?"_

_"Something like that," I replied offering a glance to Jess who only seemed utterly smug with herself and enjoying the game of side stepping we were playing._

_"Hey," he whispered as I tried to step around him again, "I only want to talk with you."_

_"Why? You don't even know me."_

_Shrugging his shoulders he dug his hands into his grey Harvard jumper and glanced at the ground suddenly as shy as myself, "Maybe I want to change that. Maybe I want to... get to know you."_

_"Why?" I asked again, dumbfounded at why a complete stranger would want to spark up a conversation with me._

_In my element at the hospital I was a totally different to the person that now stood awkwardly in front of the most handsome man I'd seen in Seattle. I was forward, confident in my knowledge and one of the most open people. But here, out in the real world, I was just as hopeless as the next socially inept person. _

_My upbringing had been as normal as any other childhood could have been, filled with tree climbing, dolls, make-up and boys, yet I had this inability to make friends because of my social graces had always left a lot to be desired. On the reservation I hadn't needed friends, choosing to become close with my brother and cousin instead._

_"I don't know," Edward huffed as he pulled a pale hand through his hair, "because you're beautiful, I guess."_

_"Wow," Jessica murmured at my side, "that's like, the most romantic thing I have _ever_ heard." _

_Glaring at her and giving her a 'not helping' look she brushed me off. "Well it's true," she grumbled, rolling her eyes at me._

_I could tell Edward wanted to say something by the way his mouth flapped open then closed and the way his fists dug into his jumper. After a few moments of silence he straightened his back and looked me dead in the eye, "Have lunch with me."_

_Not thinking before I spoke I replied, "I'm busy."_

_"I haven't even said when and where," he exclaimed, his cheeks turning slightly red as his friends snickered and called out to him from the group they were standing in, a good twenty feet away._

_"When?" I sighed pushing up the skate filled bag which seemed to be getting heavier by the second on my shoulder._

_"Thursday at the old cafe in Madison Park. Say one o'clock," he asked hopefully, his brown orange hair ruffling lightly in the night's breeze. His cologne had long since faded but the wind was blowing his scent straight through me. He smelt clean; of soap and wood, a strange combination considering our surroundings. How could anyone who lived in the city smell of wood?_

_"Busy."_

_"You lying hussy," Jessica laughed as she slapped my shoulder before turning to Edward, "of course she'll be there."_

_"Jess," I whined glancing from her to Edward's now smiling face._

_"Oh shut up, you're not even busy that day."_

_"I hate you."_

_"I love you too. Now, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen but my friend and I have to go. She'll see you Thursday," Jess said in finality with a small bow, pulling me behind her and away from the spot in front of Edward._

_With a frown on his face he stepped after us, "It's pretty late and I've got my car right over there," Edward pointed signaling toward the car park up the block._

_Sharing my thoughts, Jessica shook her head straight away and turned back to shout out to him. "No matter how good looking you are we are not getting in your car having just met you."_

_"Could I at least get your number," he called back, his hands cupping his mouth to make sure we both heard him. Looking back even from the distance I could see those green eyes. I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip to try and stop my smile. He was handsome, very handsome and if anything I could appreciate the chance he had taken by asking a total stranger to meet for lunch._

_"Bye Edward," Jessica drawled as she bumped my shoulder in amusement._

_"Fuck, alright bye. I'll see you on Thursday?"_

_Offering him only one last wave, Jessica and I both disappeared around the corner of the street, leaving Edward with his friends who were now bellowing out laughs at his attempt to score a date._

_"I really do hate you," I muttered as I pulled the bag up my shoulder again, its weight now feeling as heavy as the dread coursing through my body. _

_I hadn't dated since high school and being in the midst of a very competitive team of residents at the hospital, I wasn't sure if I had time in my life to be making exceptions for dates. Hell, I'd barely made it to the hairdresser in the past three months._

_"Yes of course. Now, the two most important questions are - what are you going to wear on your date and does Mr. Delicious have any single friends?"_

Turning in Edward's arms I snuggle closer into him drawing from his warmth. Burying my nose in his chest I muffle my laugh, noticing he still smells the same way he did that first day at the ice rink. "I tried so hard to blow you off you know," I whisper as I reach up to stroke my fingers over his jaw line.

"I know you did, so did my friends. They gave me so much shit that day. They'd never actually seen me try to pick up a girl, most of the time I had them coming to me. And when you didn't fall straight into my arms they told me I'd finally met my match."

I can tell he is smiling even in the darkness. "You're a smug idiot Cullen," I yawn as I kiss his collar bone and sling my leg over his hip trying to get as humanly close as possible.

"Go to sleep baby." Stroking my hair he presses a soft kiss to my forehead, "We'll talk more in the morning."

...

"So now that Rosalie is joining you at the practice where exactly does that leave us?" Edward asks as he tugs a tie from the top drawer and wraps it around his neck, "I mean, good for you that you finally found someone reliable but who are we going to find on such short notice?"

"I know a couple of agencies close to the practice. I'll drop by on my lunch break and see if we can sign up," I reply from the ensuite dressing room as I comb out my hair before wrapping it in a tight bun and securing the crazy bits down with a few bobby pins. My hair is always a spectacle in the morning and it takes me longer to tame than the task of actually getting dressed.

Letting out a displeased grunt Edward glances down, in the midst of tying and retying the knot in his tie -something he's always managed to have trouble with.

"You look nice," he smiles as he drops his hands and allows me to thread his tie through. His eyes roam over my chest which is only covered in a small black bra, as his hands slip around my waist before dipping down to the band of my pencil skirt. "Very nice," he adds as his palms glide over my ass and squeeze down.

Slapping his chest I push him away with a laugh, "You are the horniest man I have ever known."

"Most wives would love that fact about their husbands."

"Funnily enough," I smile as I pulled a dark green blouse from the hanger, "I'm not most wives."

Trapping my hands in front of me before I can slip the blouse on, Edward pushes up from behind me and growls lowly in my ear, "Damn straight you're not. You're beautiful, smart, independent, sexy and most of all _mine_. So no, you are not _most _wives."

Flushing in embarrassment I stutter for a reply back. My mind is running wild with all the thoughts of what Edward will do this time, of his lips, his eyes as they hungrily devour me – everything.

"I'd love to see you with another man," he mutters out of the blue as the tip of his nose runs across my shoulder. "I'd love to rub in their faces what I have and what they could never. I see the way men stare at you baby, the way they fantasize they were me and it was them coming home to you at night and fucking you. I can feel their jealousy pour off them in waves."

"Jesus," I gasp as Edward grabs my breast and roughly rubs the side of his thumb over the nipple.

"Would you like that baby? Would you like to feel another man push up inside you while I watch? Would you like their hands on you, trying to convince you to love them instead of me?" My husband murmurs as he rubs the heel of his palm over my stomach, his little finger toying over the fabric of my skirt.

"Edward," I tremble as his hand moves from my stomach and pushes up my thigh to under the front of my skirt.

"You're wet just thinking about it, aren't you?" he breathes as he cups my sex, rubbing the crotch of my panties against my slit, dampening them immediately. "Tell me honey, tell me what you want."

With his fingers dipping into the edge of my panties I can't help but cry out and cling to his forearm as he slips two of his fingers inside me.

"Yes," I stammer as my eyes flutter shut feeling him curl his fingers up, "But I love you, I do."

"But you want to feel another man don't you? You can tell me darling, I won't be mad. I want you to have whatever you desire. As long as I am there of course."

My blood pumps hotly around my veins as I gulp, contemplating his question. Did I want another man or was it simply a case of wanting Jasper or Emmett? Was I as attracted to them as they seemed to be to me? If I slept with them could I do it without complicating it with emotions and strings? Could I just be with a man physically and not let him into my heart?

Wednesday was soon approaching and only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice big breath, in and out," I ask as the cold plastic front of the stethoscope touches James' small chest again. Concentrating hard, the blue eyed child nods and begins the repetitions of air intake, his breathing proving a little heavier than normal and a little huskier than I would like to see in a boy his age.

The cold front that has been pushing through the whole of Washington for the last week is definitely a relevant factor in the increased number of patients coming in to be seen, and it doesn't seem to be slowing up at all.

"Sounds a little chesty but I wouldn't worry too much," I say in an attempt at calming James' worried mother.

Pulling the instrument back from under his collar I hang it around my neck before fixing the pale yellow transformers shirt a little. Majoring in paediatric surgery and gaining masters as a general practitioner had been influenced by the soft spot I had for the little squirts. While I didn't have any of my own I didn't dwell on the fact, instead I chose to help as many as I possibly could with the time I had.

Rolling my chair back to the computer I pull up an electronic prescription sheet while quickly checking his allergy list. After having checked all his vital signs it seems that James' mother, Indigo, had caught the nasty bug just in time.

"So just rest then?" The curly haired woman asks, her small delicate hands clutching the large brown Soho handbag resting in her lap.

Indigo is not a conventionally pretty woman but the more I watch and study her, the more stunning she becomes through my eyes.

Her lashes are long and her lips are full which complement the deep ruby of her hair. It falls around her face in ringlets, framing a heart shaped jaw which is set with wide blue eyes. She's not waif thin like the women in the magazines who starve themselves to _supposed_ perfection. Rather her body takes on a soft curvaceous outline, the fullness of it encompassing the plumpness of her lips. Her breasts are to die for but hidden beneath the soft baby blue cardigan which matches her eyes, and her calves look amazing even though she is wearing flats.

"I'll prescribe an antihistamine so the cough doesn't develop into something worse like a chest infection or bronchitis, but other than that, lots of rest. Try to keep his fluids up as well, that should stop any fevers from starting in," I explain as I print out and fold the prescription for something a little stronger than an over the counter medication can supply.

"Also," I smile, glancing down at the boy as I fill out the medical certificate ending with a John Hancock, "A week off school should do it. Now don't forget little man, lots of rest"

"Yes Mrs Leah," he mumbles, his cheeks flushing red from the small temperature he has been fighting for at least the last day or so, "but does that mean I can't play with my puppy anymore?" he asks, his blue eyes wide like his mother's, pleading with her for leniency.

Indigo looks to me for help and I can't help but comply, "How about you rest for the first few days to see how you go and play it by ear from then on."

With a resounded sigh he nods, his shaggy ashen hair falling in front of his eyes, "I guess"

"You guess, or you will?" Raising my eyebrow I stare at James waiting for him to cave.

"I will," he mumbles in defeat after a moment of silence, no doubt already planning to run back and forth in the yard with the puppy in tow when his mother is busy with the washing or dinner.

"Thank you Mrs Cullen, really," she smiles as she gathers her son in her arms and carries the tired six year old out of the room back toward the waiting area.

I restrain myself to the desk wondering why I have the insatiable urge to watch her walk away, to watch how she looks as her full hips strut down the narrow hall.

Running a hand over my face I try to shake free the thoughts of those fire red strands of hair running over my shoulders and my stomach; like ringlets of ink burning into my skin.

Washing my hands with sanitiser before leaving the room, I follow not too far behind mother and son, reaching the area just as they reach the counter to pay.

"Tina," I hiss, trying to gain her attention as she stifles busily through stacks of paperwork that needs to be lodged with the medical bodies around the city. I try not to raise my voice too much, not particularly fond of gaining a crowd.

"I see you Mrs Leah," she mumbles around the pen pressed between her ruby lips without looking up, "What can I do for you?"

Glancing around the half-filled waiting room I lower my voice once again, "I just wanted to check how Rosalie was doing on her first day. I didn't really have time this morning to catch up with her," I explain guilty, wondering if Rosalie had actually been too busy or if she had busied herself _intentionally_ with patient paperwork before I'd arrived. The only words I'd heard from her all morning was that she was going to have a lunch break about fifteen minutes ago.

"Doing just fine. Girl has a knack with the rowdy children and the husband's find her pretty on the eye," Tina drawls, her thick accent shining through, "She's a little slow on the charts but she'll pick up. Girl has potential at least"

"That's great," I exhale happily, grabbing at the next file on the appointment tray, "I'm so glad it's working out. She deserves this chance"

Turning from the reception bench and opening the file I glance down at the name on the manila file. Time seems to freeze and it feels as though the entire colour drains from my face.

Slowly raising my eyes from the stark white paper I scan the waiting area and see _him_ sitting there. His brown hair is slightly dishevelled and his smile is as radiant as ever, even with his eyes down cast, glued to one of the magazines from the waiting table.

He looks perfect sitting there, like some kind of dream, like he belongs _here_ somehow. He's dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and his khaki pants hug nicely against his solidly built body. A thick grey scarf hangs loosely around his neck and there is no doubt in my mind that every woman in the area is fantasising about grabbing that scarf and pulling his lips towards theirs.

He's beautiful in every way, from the creases around his eyes as he smiles to the way his fingers stroke against the glossy page with such ease.

"Those are some dangerous looks there Mrs Leah. You be careful now," I hear Tina whisper in my ear as she materialises beside me, staring also at the new patient. Her voice registers as nothing but a faraway echo as Emmett's eyes slowly rise up to meet mine. He grins so brightly it looks as though it hurts and I can't help but return the gesture. I nod in his direction and lift the file, silently telling him that he's up next.

It doesn't take us long to head back to the exam room and I shut the door firmly; weary of the strange looks Tina seems to be shooting my way.

"Nice place you have here doc," Emmett mutters as he runs his hands over several items before taking a seat, "You enjoy your work here, at this practice I mean?"

"I've made a career out of this," I reply nonchalantly as I take a seat in front of my computer, "I'd be in a little bit of trouble if I didn't enjoy it, don't you agree," I question as I pull up his electronic file searching for any pre-markers or allergies I should be aware of.

"Hmm," is all he answers in reply, as if he is still contemplating my response.

"Have you ever been a patient here before today Emmett?" It's a question that is standard for all doctors consulting with a person they have never treated, yet it feels as though I am saying it just to spite him.

Rolling over toward him I gesture for him to fold up his long sleeves as I grab the blood pressure meter to wrap the black cuff around his upper arm. Instead of rolling the sleeves he slips his arm out and rests the hem at his neck, the material only covering half of his body now.

I try my hardest not to blush but it's all in vain. Even with his stomach crunched for me to reach his arm I can see how fit he is. His body looks like flesh has been laid over steel and he is much larger in mass than Edward is or probably could ever be. His shoulders are cut, amassing down to his strong biceps and forearms, before reaching his large wide palms.

"Nope. But I made sure my regular doctor sent over all my files. Hopefully you get them by this afternoon," he grins like a devil, resting his hand on my thigh as I scoot forward to adjust the cuff. I want to tell him to remove his hand, that I'm married and that I love my husband but the weight of it feels so nice. He's not moving his palm nor rubbing against me, only simply laying it, so I pay no attention. Even if it is all I can think about.

"Emmett, why aren't you seeing your usual doctor?" I have to ask this time because I really want to know.

Checking the pump gauge I begin inflating the small black plastic ball which increases the pressure of the cuff. As soon as the Velcro of the cuff begins to rip I read the measure and jot it down on an insert within the file.

"Why is there a problem? Are you not taking any more new patients?"

"No it's not that," I mutter, pulling the cuff from his arm and rolling back to my desk. "It says here your doctor was Dr Frank Marcowickz. Frankie is a really _really_ good doctor Emmett."

"And?" he looks at me questionably.

"_And_ I'll ask you again, why have you changed doctors?"

"Isn't it obvious Leah?" he sighs as a hand runs over his face when I fail to answer him.

"Not really Emmett, no. You leave one of the best doctors in Washington to come to me?" Before he can answer I hold up my hand and explain to him my thinking. "The way you hold your right shoulder tells me that you've sustained some kind of injury - sports injury no doubt, given you physique. Also given that you are right handed I suspect football or baseball, maybe an old injury from college. If you're having trouble with your shoulder there may be cartilage damage and a light scrapping may help with mobility. _Frank_ is the best surgeon for the job Emmett, not me"

He breathes out a long breath as he glances from his hands to his feet, the always confident bubbly man disappearing in front of my eyes in almost an instant.

"1993, Clarke County's senior game," he says as he chews the inside of his top lip, "My whole world was football before it ended."

I can tell it affects him deeply as he refuses to meet my gaze, "I'm sorry," I offer, not knowing what else I can possibly say, "My brother plays as well. He had his knee totally reconstructed in his junior year."

"Does he still play?" Emmett asks with a small smile, less tense and more interested now that he's found I may possibly like football too. I have never been able to get a true handle on the game and the rules, but I did force myself to watch each of my brother's games.

"Yes, for Oakland," I nod as grab his wrist and twist it softly to look for any mobility issues that may also be affecting his movement.

"Really? What position?"

"Umm, I'm not really sure. Defence?"

"Tell me his name and I'll be able to tell you what position he plays."

I wonder how Emmett could possibly know that but then remember Edward telling me that he worked for the SportsScape channel as a sports statistician, while Jasper ran some kind of online business, which had been mentioned in Forbes.

"Seth Clearwater?" I answer making it sound more like a question than anything. Emmett looks a little lost for words as he stares at me, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Have you heard of him?" I sound lame even as I say it, my fingers running up and over his shoulder to find the damaged cartridge.

"Wait, you mean _the_ Seth Clearwater? The number three draft recruit out of Cincinnati State? The same Clearwater that has the highest completion rate in the NFL even with being signed to one of the shittiest teams ever?"

"The Raiders aren't that bad, are they?" I knew my brother was having a hard time lately with receiving offers from other NFL teams but he had told me he felt like it would be betraying the guys if he left while they were down. Seth Clearwater had always been an advocate for the little guy.

"Oh you bet ya. He is single-handedly keeping that team viable. Without him the team would be a disgrace." Emmett's bubbly personality is back and I can't help but let some of it rub off on me.

In my endeavour to move back from finishing the inspection of his shoulder, I run my fingertips down his bicep and feel him shiver under my touch. His eyes are on me, the air in the room suddenly so thick, I'm not sure if either of us can breathe.

Instead of pulling away I find myself being entranced by Emmett, those gorgeous brown orbs holding me under a spell. His mouth is suddenly too close, his aftershave swirling on the tip of my tongue. I can't stand it and I need to get away from him as quickly as possible.

"Leah, wait," Emmett whispers as his hand reaches out and skims my waist and hips.

"We shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong," I whine feeling each stroke he makes. I love the way he makes me feel, so special, so loved. He touches me like Edward does and it feels more than wrong. It feels so fucking right.

"You want this Leah, I know you do," he murmurs as his hand comes up to touch my cheek.

"I do but-" he cuts me off before I can even swallow. His mouth presses over mine and while I feel shock, I close my eyes and groan.

He tastes of honey and tea as his tongue pushes into my mouth and rubs against mine. His mouth his warm and moist, his lips hungry and his tongue seeking. I'm not sure how long we kiss or how it even began but I find myself moved from the office chair and straddled over him, his hands gripping my hips so tightly I have to pull away to cry out.

He seems to notice my discomfort and slowly let's his fingers loosen while I catch my breath and stare at his chest. My legs are straddled over his lap and my skirt is riding up the length of my thighs, turning it from a very conservative skirt to what looks like a mini. It's tight and pulls the material to the point of almost ripping. Emmett doesn't seem to care about anything else but me as he inspects my face.

"That shouldn't have happened," I whisper, still perched on his lap, my knees folded and my hands pulling at his shirt.

"We both wanted it to," he replies like a whip, his hands moving to the outsides of my thighs.

"That doesn't make it alright Emmett. I'm a doctor, I'm also married. _Happily_ married,"

"That doesn't make you any less a person though. I'm a man with a healthy appetite for sex; you're a hot as fuck woman who can quell that appetite. I don't really see the problem."

"The problem is that both of us are in serious relationships," I retort holding up my ring finger and showing him the platinum diamond band Edward had slipped on my finger the day I became his wife. Not to mention that we are both sleeping with men.

Shrugging his shoulders Emmett grabs for my hand and kisses the ring softly while keeping my gaze. "I respect your marriage Leah; I'm not looking to break you and Edward apart. I just want to sleep with you," he whispers huskily as his hand crawls over the top of my thigh and to the underside of my skirt, "I want to make you feel."

My back arches and my knees lock around his as he paws gently against the cotton of my underwear. I try to keep a straight face as he finds the edge of the material and slips inside, but my body tells another story. With eyelids full of lead I lean back in a silent plea for more.

"See, you do want this," he smirks as he applies teasing strokes to my slit, carefully avoiding my clit. I can't believe how excited this dangerous liaison is making me; I want to be embarrassed but the way he is moving is killing me. My breath is short waiting for him to make his next move and I lean forward to kiss him again. Before we can go any further a knock at the door startles me.

"Doctor Cullen," It's Tina and I know she is doing this for my own good, "You have a call on line two."

Glancing around the room it floods back to me like a punch to the gut.

"You alright?" he asks, shuffling forward to hold my lower back.

"I almost - we almost," I swallow loudly trying to hold back my horror. "I'm a doctor Emmett. I'm supposed to be _your_ doctor," my voice is hoarse but I keep it together, "This can't happen again"

"But you want it to."

"I have to speak to my husband," I say scurrying off his lap and trying to fix my skirt and blouse.

"You're still coming to dinner right? Right Leah?"

"I'm not sure Emmett"

"Aww come on. Don't back out now, we were almost there," he smirks as he stands up a slips his arm back into the dark shirt. He's trying to be playful and I try not to smile at his forwardness. "So I'll see you at dinner?" Emmett whispers as he pulls my upper arms forward and places a kiss on my lips. It's chaste but says so much.

"I have to take this call," I apologize as I look away, "But I promise to come by later."

"You better," he smirks as his hand comes down hard and slaps my ass, "See ya doc," Emmett crows as he slips out the door and I reach for the handset.

"Hello,"

"Honey, how are you?" Edward's voice sounds in my ear with a soft hum. There's a strange comforting I get, like Edward knows exactly what I've been doing and that he approves.

"Fine, why are you calling, is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine. I just wanted to know if you're free for lunch today. Say one o'clock?"

"Umm," I stall glancing at my watch, "Sure. Where?"

"_Casa de panqueques_?"

I smile at my husband's request as I gather up my bag, "Alright. I'll see you soon"

...

Parking the car I enter the building and find my husband in one of the booths.

His hair is in disarray as he sits against the red leather having shrugged off his coat. The light pink button up he wears clashes terribly with his skin tone and I smile thinking about Alice's reaction should she have caught him.

"Leah," he smiles brightly as he places the menu down and beckons me closer. He's already ordered himself an iced tea and large lemonade for me, knowing that I love their homemade lemon drink with the swirling pulp in the bottom.

"Edward," I grin, moving to ruffle his hair only to have my wrist and waist captured and be pulled into his lap.

His lips press desperately against mine as if the world is ending and he drapes my arm around his neck. I take the opportunity to run my fingernails against his scalp knowing he loves it when I'm a little rough.

Edward's always been an affectionately open man. It doesn't matter where we are; at the mall, at work, at his parents Lake house, it's all relative to him.

"Hey you," he whispers against my lips as he kisses me a little more and nibbles on my lower lip.

"Hi," I grin back like an idiot as I straighten Edward's glasses on his face. His eyes look greener when he wears them and it always makes me so smitten, knowing that he's all mine.

"How's your day been?" he asks but with him nuzzling my neck I struggle to reply.

"Terrible," I moan as he sucks at my throat and his fingers paint stars on my outer thigh over my skirt.

He chuckles as he pulls back, "Is it getting better now?"

"Of course," I whisper as I hold his face to mine and I press our foreheads together. I have missed Edward lately, even when he's home I miss him. My fingers love the feel of his skin and when we aren't close they ache for him.

"I got you a present. It's nothing too outlandish and I thought you might like something a little extravagant," Edward explains as he lifts me from his lap and grabs a purple gift bag from under the table.

"What is it?"

"Open it," he drawls as his lips brush my ear. Butterflies make hurricane like winds in my stomach as I slowly pull the soft lavender paper away.

As soon as I see the item I squeak and shove it back in the packaging.

Looking up at him my mouth flaps like a fish out of water. I'm not really sure if he is serious or not. "Where did you get this?"

Chuckling Edward takes a sip of his iced tea and wiggles his eyebrows, "Wouldn't you like to know"

"Jesus, is it even sanitary to wear something so small?" I whisper to myself as my fingers push around the material in the bag. Material, that's exactly what it is.

"You're going to look great in it. You should wear it to dinner tonight," he smirks as he tugs the bag away before I can scrutinise it more. I really want to pull it out of the bag to moan and list all the reasons why I shouldn't wear it and why it is as disturbing as I think it is. Growing up as a tomboy didn't prepare me for the complicated world of negligée. Heels I could do, Teddy's, slips and garter belts, I wasn't quite sure.

_Wait, dinner?_

As if hearing my thoughts Edward replies, "Jasper called from Sea-Tac to invite us over for dinner tonight. He's got some business proposals he's put together for me to look over, supposedly business is going good for him and he's interested in handling some money for us."

"If you're featured in Forbes Magazine then business is better than good honey," I laugh softly patting his cheek, "What kind of proposals is he drafting up?"

"Oh," Edward smiles as he readjusts the blue framed glasses on his face, "I was supposed to mention it to you the other morning. Jasper and I were talking, you know, the usual manly business chats we always have,"

"Right," I snort, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, we are plenty manly," my husband frowns, his brow creasing and his lip jutting out, "Anyway I wanted him to have a look into a succession plan of our investments, primarily the nest egg we have."

"Okay," I drawl, not really following, "so what exactly were you two planning?"

"Jasper and I were only throwing ideas around Leah," he says seriously, "nothing is final. But he has come up with a few strategies that he thinks will make us a lot more."

I nod as I sip my lemonade. I want to ask why Edward would jeopardise the savings we have. It's not like we need to be rash and jump into an unsteady investment boat. We both earn plenty as it is but Edward being the conservative type is always worried about the future.

Even though Carlisle and Esme had provided my husband entry into the best law schools in the country, that's all he took from them. While his parents paid for his tuition Edward got a job as a waiter at a small restaurant and paid his board with the money he earned. Of course Esme couldn't help herself and would send him care packages every now and then, sock and boxers featuring the most commonly.

"Okay. Well we can look at them and get back to him, right?"

"Yes, yes. That is the plan honey."

Picking up the menu I scour it for something that will hit the spot. Between the selections of pancakes, sandwiches and wraps I huff knowing that I will order what I always order. There is something wrong with me and the way once I have a favourite dish I never try anything different, so instead of ordering the chicken, I sit up straight and waive the waiter over.

"You're ready to order?"

"Yes, thank you. Could I get the strawberry pancakes, extra cream and hazelnuts," I smile at the young waiter as he scribbles down my order, his tongue peeking out between his lips as he concentrates.

While my husband orders I make sure to read his name tag, and thank Alec once he takes his leave toward the kitchen. He blushes furiously when I wink at him and almost trips as he walks around another table.

"Are you trying to kill the poor boy?" Edward chuckles as his fingertips graze my knee.

"No, I was just being friendly"

"Alright," my husband snorts, not believing a single word I say, "If it makes you sleep at night"

"It does," I smile back, poking my tongue at him, "Ass."


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the afternoon flies by me. The clinic is jam packed, back to back with appointments and in some way I am thankful for it. Without time, I don't have a chance to analyse and mope around, thinking about the dinner tonight with our neighbours.

I don't have time to freak myself out and back out of anything and by the time I arrive home and have showered and dressed, it's already too late to panic.

"Slow down there cowgirl," Edward scolds as he pulls the wine glass from my hand. The half a bottle of red has calmed my nerves but my brain continues to swirl dirty, inappropriate thoughts around in my mind. His cowgirl remark has my mind flashing positions of my legs straddled over Emmett's thighs and cringe thinking back on them, knowing they are memories and not fantasies.

"One more, I swear, and then you can take it away," I plead as I wrap my arms around Edwards's shoulders and rest my cheek there. He's warm, smells fresh, like pine, and there is nothing more I want to do than drag my husband back upstairs and have my way with him.

Humming, he gently weaves his arms around my waist and rubs my back, "No more Lee."

I pout as he delivers the bad news but take it in stride, "No fair."

"Aww baby, I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel any better you can have one with dinner"

"Okay," I whisper as I press my nose against the collar of Edward's shirt. Our bodies sway gently in the silence and I exhale heavily. "Why don't we ever go dancing?" I ask my husband as his fingers tug at the zipped seam of my dress.

"You want to go dancing?" he whispers, probably surprised at my request. Edward himself is a terrible dancer and I don't think I fair too well either, both of us having two left feet. Even three years as a kinder-ballerina didn't help my dance skills serving only to improve my posture.

"Yes, maybe. I mean - maybe... sometimes," I reply as I close my eyes as snuggle into him.

"I'm not home as much as I wish I could be Leah, I know," he apologises knowing that even if we did want to go, we would have to plan it out way in advance. "I feel terrible having to work all the time. I just wish I had someone to take care of you while I'm not here."

"I can take care of myself just fine," I huff as I pull away.

"I know you can," he replies sternly as his hand cups my face and his thumb rubs across my lips. Glancing at his watch he kisses my cheek softly, "Come on, we're going to be late. I brought a rhubarb pie from Glenda's Market this afternoon on my way home for desert."

"How come you think of everything?" I whine as I disconnect myself from my husband and check my hair in the hallway mirror.

"I guess I am just that thoughtful?"

"Wow, way to make me feel like an ass"

"Speaking of asses," Edward growls as he balances the pie on his palm leaving his other hand free to slide over my backside, "you're wearing it, aren't you?"

Blood fills my cheeks flushing them to the point of being unrecognisable. "Maybe," I reply with a sly smile darting a glance at my husband who is looking at me and scratching his fingertips softly over my dress.

"Oh you're bad," he laughs as he kisses my cheek and hands me the pie.

In the short walk across the road Edward and I laugh about the prospect of Alice coming to visit in December. While the norm has always been to visit his parents in Manhattan then spend Christmas day with them in their Hampton's home or visit my parents in LaPush, we were throwing around the idea of having our first 'at home' Christmas. I detested the thought of actually having to learn how to cook and prepare a meal that was edible, but enjoyed the overall idea.

Previous years we hadn't bothered with a tree either, but this year Edward was hell bent on going down to a yard and bringing home a real pine tree. My father had always made the time special by being sure to get the best tree over at the logging factory, while Seth and I chipped in to decorate it since we were useless in every other department besides tearing apart Christmas wrapping. My mother was the lieutenant general in everything to do with the food and trimmings.

"Alice is excited," Edward states as he pushes his glasses up his nose and adjusts the collar on his dark blue sweater, "Mum and Dad are impartial, not really caring where they are, as long as the whole family is there. My parents actually suggested you invite your mum and dad too, you know, go to town with the whole thing."

"You want me to _cook_, for _my_ mother?" I ask, terrified at the idea.

"Come on honey, you never invite your parents to anything. Esme hasn't seen your mother since our wedding."

"And as I recall your mother had to drink a whole bottle of wine the night before just to get through the dinner with her," I chill, adjusting the obtuse cut sleeves of my dress.

Edward's eyes scrunch as he laughs, remembering the very intense rehearsal dinner we had sat down to. Dad and Carlisle got along just fine, but my mother had the inept ability to scrutinise _everything_ without even breaking a sweat. Esme was a sweet woman and wasn't going to stand up to the outspoken Sue Clearwater, so the wine in effect had chilled out her nerves and her moral way of thinking.

"My mother never drinks," Edward smirks as we come to a stop outside the dark hardwood front door.

"My point exactly," I grin as I watch my husband knock politely at the door.

The sound of hurried feet sound behind the door before it is pulled open.

"Hey,"

Jasper stands at the door as he speaks, his blonde hair messy and a smirk on his swollen lips. He looks a little flushed but my mind likes to play dirty little tricks on me. The wife in me argues that maybe it's the jet lag from all the travelling he does, and that the time zones are messing with his sleep patterns. The doctor in me concurs. But the woman in me sees something else. She sees her husband's lap, feels the soft carpet under her knees, and sees the way his cheeks flush and his teeth grit as he cums in her mouth.

Tilting his head to the side he eyes the pie in my hands before stepping aside, "come on in. Glad you could both make it"

I wait for Edward to move first as I nervously dig my fingertips into the biscuit like edges of the pie. The house is still the same but the atmosphere is different, tighter almost, the lack of guests making the affair much more intimate.

"Scotch?" Jasper asks Edward as we walk into the den.

"Ah, yes," he nods his thanks, "honey?"

"Oh no, I'm fine so far. I'll just take this to the kitchen," I say gesturing to the pie and walking toward the open plan kitchen.

I can feel Jasper's eyes on me as I walk and I do everything I can not to tumble over in the second pair of heels Alice sent from New York this month. The cream suede heels will probably leave blisters but that is the price you pay for fashion. Or so Alice tells me.

I stop in the doorway and watch as Emmett stands in front of the oven, apron tied around his neck and waist. Straining his head he looks toward a pot on the stove top before glancing back at the cook book. It smells amazing in the kitchen and I smile wondering if this is the first time Emmett has actually used it.

Clearing my throat I watch as he turns around bringing the ladle with him making a trail drip to the ground.

"Shit," he curses dumping the ladle back in the pot and licking at the stray drips on his wrist. "Hey"

"We brought pie," I chuckle as I step forward and place the golden brown pie down on the island countertop.

Peeking at my hands Emmett claps loudly noticing the deep red scarring the plant has left on the edges, "Alright! Rhubarb, my favourite. How did you know?"

"Edward picked it up at the market on his way home. I had nothing to do with the miracle of coincidence," I say partly startled by the sound his big hands had made. "It smell delicious in here by the way"

"Thanks. Nona McCarty's secret sauce," he smirks beckoning me over. "Ninety three years in the making. Pure Italian bliss. Here," he beams, dipping the ladle in the dark red sauce and spooning it toward the side, "open up"

I do as he says, following the spoon until I'm almost cross eyed. He slips it easily into my mouth and pulls away with a groan.

My finger moves to swipe the corner of my mouth, laughing and pushing the sauce back into where it belongs. It's nice, different but authentic. Basil, oregano and sweet vine tomato swirls over my taste buds, bringing them to life and making them hyper aware. But there's a taste, it's sweet yet savoury at the same time, and I scrunch my face trying to get a better handle on the flavour.

"Secret ingredient," Emmett whispers as he puts the ladle down on the counter and backs me toward the sink. His eyes move over my face lingering at my lips a moment too long.

I don't know whether it's the earlier wine or my inappropriate fantasies of the man in front of me that makes me lean forward and press my lips to his. They're so soft and sweet I get lost against them, tastes of Emmett's Nona's sauce, red wine, tea and honey. It all reminds me of warm Christmas mornings and family gatherings, but most of all love.

My hands tug at his apron as my back hits the sink, Emmett's body seeking out mine and slamming into me. It feels rushed, dangerous but oh-so-good that I don't stop. His tongue swirls in patterns, dipping and rubbing at mine like a starving man.

Bending down Emmett scoops up my knee so he can get closer. He wedges himself perfectly and soon I'm sliding against him, whimpering out loud from the feeling of the hardness I can feel even through his jeans and apron.

He's thrusting hard, circling his pelvis against mine with sharp intense movements and I writher under his motions.

"Wait," Emmett gasps, pulling away his mouth but keeping a gentle rocking motion between our hips. "Wait," he breathes again, resting his forehead against mine and closing his eyes, "My hearts beating so fast. And if we keep dry humping I'm going to bust in my pants like a twelve year old virgin."

I giggle at his statement, "You lost your virginity at twelve?"

"Yeah," he grins, his whole face lighting up as he speaks. "Lasted a whole fifteen seconds. Granted it took her father fifteen more to find us, I did pretty well."

His hand lowers my leg slowly only to find a new resting place, both hands sliding to either side of my neck. His thumbs rub over my heated cheeks gently as if I'm going to break under his touch.

"Emmett," I whisper, pleading with him to tell me what's happening, ask him what it is we think we're doing. Before I can continue my line of thought I notice the thin line of grey smoke rising from behind his shoulder. "The sauce."

"I know, its good right? God, I just want to dip you in it."

Shaking my head I dart my eyes back to the smoke, "No. The sauce, it's burning"

"Ah fuck!" Emmett exclaims as he spins around and grabs at the pot to pull it from the hot plate.

Peering over his shoulder we both look down and find the once vibrant red sauce now clumped and dark, a black crust burning around the edge of the silver.

"I thought I could smell smoke," Jasper frowns from the door startling the shit out of me.

Taking two large steps back I glance at the floor guiltily not wanting to meet his eyes.

Emmett seems unfazed as always, "All well," he shrugs as he unties his apron, "Looks like we'll have to order in, honey."

For a second I am unsure who he is talking to until I see Jasper raise a blonde eyebrow in my direction. "So it seems," he replies evenly as he presses his scotch filled glass to his lips.

Placing the apron on the bench Emmett grabs the phone to dial a number he has memorized by heart. Covering the phone he glances up at me, "You alright with Chinese?"

...

"Leah and I actually got married there," Edward explains around the noodle wrapped chop sticks in his mouth.

"Really? The Hampton's?" Emmett asks as he expertly polishes off another egg roll. "No offense Leah, but you don't exactly seem like the _wedding extravaganza_ type of girl," he smiles at me as he dips the roll in the soy sauce before licking his fingers.

Laughing I take another sip of the red wine in my hand and shake my head, "None taken, but you are right. I'm not that type of girl. But I didn't mind. Alice had planned the whole thing out, from wedding invitation, to the type of garnish on the desserts. I let her have her fun."

Edward smiles at me with an all knowing look. We both knew it meant a lot to his little sister who surprisingly turned into a mini bridezilla in the making, ordering around caterers and the grounds crew who had set up the marquees on the sprawling gardens of the Cullen estate.

Resting my glass on my lap I sigh happily, "As long as Edward was mine at the end of the day it didn't matter to me whether we served the salmon or the beef to the guests, as long as I walked out of there with him."

Jasper speaks up, reminding me that his still in the room and paying attention to everything we say. "If you could plan it today, knowing what you now know, would you have changed anything?"

Before I can answer Edward clears his throat. "Yeah. I would have served Chicken."

...

"I'm so full," Emmett whines as he stretches his arms over his head, "and I haven't even gotten to the great pie Edward brought us."

"Do you have any cream?" Edward asks as he shuffles around us, helping stack the empty Chinese cartons away.

"Hmm. I think so. It might need whipping though," Emmett laughs as he rubs his hard stomach. Even after eating like a horse the man has the most impeccable figure. "Fuck man, I think I'm going to die."

"Five egg rolls and a whole container of fried rice and black bean will probably kill _anyone_," Edward laughs back, pressing his glasses up his nose before grabbing the wine glasses.

"Here, let me help," I say, priming myself to hop off the couch.

"We've got this one honey; Jasper actually wants to talk to us. Alone," he finishes, giving Emmett a glance as well, though no malice is present at all.

"Oh right, business calls" Emmett chuckles, getting to his feet and taking the glasses from my husband, "I'll just whip up some cream then."

Fidgeting on the recliner I pick at the small woven edges on the deep burgundy chair. Its braided, plaited like horse hair and I count the rows as my fingers swirl past the textured material. I'm not so sure I want to sit and discuss money with a man other than my husband. Money has always been impartial to me; my family, my career and my health all coming before it.

Most people would think it typical of me to say such things, granted my husband's family wealth was enormous, but the truth was I didn't care. I spent it, enjoyed it, but it wasn't the be all and end all of my world. If Edward didn't come with the wealth I would still love him; a stance I had taken with my mother shortly after our engagement. She believed with all her heart that the reason I choose Edward, _over_ Embry, was the money.

I flinch remembering Embry's face, his hand clasped over mine so tightly, his grey eyes boring into mine, pleading with me. _Don't leave me Leah; don't leave me here, alone._

"Leah, are you alright?" Jasper asks as he sits across from me, waving his hand in the air to gain my attention.

I blink confusedly as try to smile. Shivers run up and down my spine as I realise that I haven't thought about Embry in a long time. The time seems too long. "A little too much wine perhaps," I explain as I shift into a more comfortable position.

Jasper nods as if understanding and turns to his side to retrieve a black sling bag. Slipping his laptop out, he arranges the small device on the coffee table and begins going through the usual motions. His hair hangs lazily to one side and I smirk noticing the subtle highlights of honey colour.

"Alright," Edward claps as he makes his way into the den, placing down three glasses of scotch and ice. Plonking down next to me he nestles his palm between my knees and his fingers rub my knee cap. "Let's hear it Jazz."

Jasper and Edward go on talking but I zone out, completely enthralled with the way Edward's fingers dance along my skin. He is like ice, like magic, jolting every square millimetre he touches, entrancing my body and be-witching it to his. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I watch the silk of my dress slowly fall away, inching back the tiniest bit at a time.

"What do to you think Lee?" Edward asks squeezing my knee.

Looking up at him I know I must look as though my eyes are glazed over, "Huh... sounds great?" I reply like an idiot, not even hearing the conversation beforehand.

"Okay," Edward chuckles, clapping his hands together and leaning back with his drink against his chest. "This is going to be great, I can just feel it," he says wistfully as he straightens his collar and takes a sip of the caramel covered liquid. "Once I get back from Manila I'll go to the bank and start the process of funds."

"You're going to be a very rich man Mr Cullen," Jasper cracks a smile as he leans forward to clink his glass against Edward's, "you and your wife"

I frown and pout, wanting to know what they had been talking about and damn Edward and his magic hands silently in my head for the distraction they had caused.

Clearing his throat Jasper looks at Edward with a strange expression on his face before slipping his hand back in the laptop bag and pulling out another piece of paper. He sets it down on the table without looking down at the crisp white page. "On to other business-"

Edward suddenly takes my hand and turns to me, my eyes wondering over his face trying to figure out what he's doing. I try to look down at the paper, its appearance obviously worrying him. Shaking his head, his thumb brushes my knuckles before his eyes lock with mine. His stare has me squirming and I writhe under the intensity of it.

"Honey," I begin, reaching to cup Edward's chin and settle his thoughts, "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath he nods and kisses my hand. My heart thumps in my chest as my eyes flick from Edward to Jasper. A slither of dread slides up my spine and I choke up.

"Leah," he sighs, pressing his lips back to my hand, "I've been thinking-"

"Oh God," I whisper, shaking my head as tears spring to my lashes, "You want a divorce don't you?"

Edward looks as shocked as I feel, "What! No, no baby, never," he coos, pulling me forward so my head rests against his chest; his heart beating as wildly as mine. Wiping my eyes I feel his long fingers work their way through my dark hair to comfort me.

"I wanted to talk to you about the prospect of opening our relationships." Edward runs his teeth over his lip for just a moment. "About maybe seeing if we all could enjoy each other's company somehow."

I blink in confusion at my husband's request, not quite understanding what he means.

"Leah," Jasper speaks up, his blonde eye brows set in serious intention on his pretty face, "What Edward's really trying to say is that we should all fuck each other."

"Jasper!" Edward shrieks, humiliated and horrified at the man's words.

Shrugging his shoulders the blonde merely smirks, "It would have taken you a menelia to ask Ed. I'm just putting it in laymen's terms so we are all clear and no one is confused."

I search for words but still feel as though I have been slapped in the face. I'm not sure what to feel, if I should be happy that I will actually be able to sleep with Emmett given my husband's approval or if somehow Edward is only letting this happen because he loves me.

"I'm not really sure if," I begin before freezing as my eyes meet with Jasper's.

There's hope in his eyes, a shining hope like he really wants this, like it's something he's been waiting for. When his eyes shift I know exactly what he wants. It's Edward. He _wants_ Edward, it's so plain to see. He may think I'm attractive or beautiful but its Edward he truly wants.

I feel somewhat proud. My husband is the most gorgeous man created and my pride wants me to share him.

Turning to the man I have devoted my life to I grasp his hand and squeeze down hard. "Do you want this?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy," he chuckles as he brushes my bottom lip with his thumb.

Reaching for the hand touching my face I bring his palms together. "Forget me Edward, forget about all that stuff. If you want to do this as well, I'm in. But if you don't feel comfortable then I don't want it. If this is something you think you can get used to then we'll try it."

"I'm a little freaked out but yes. This is something I've been thinking about for a while. God, you're beautiful," he whispers, rubbing his lips over mine. Moaning as his tongue brushes over my teeth I flush brightly, pushing Edward back a little and looking at Jasper who is still in the leather chair, watching us intently.

"Oh, don't mind me," he drawls as he sips his drink. "I was actually enjoying the show."

"So how do we do this?" I ask as my palm remains pressed up against my husband's chest.

Nodding Jasper finishes the last dregs of his liquor and leans forward.

"Well my dear this can happen anyway you want it to. If you're okay with it we could start by arranging a couple of date nights. Emmett's been saying how much he thinks you'd like the new French restaurant on the corner of Cobbles St."

"You want us to date?" I smile secretly to myself.

"Only if you want darling'. If you're unsure about dinner, may I suggest drinks and dancing?"

"Oh," I pale, shaking my head as Edward threads his fingers through mine, "I can't dance."

"Well then you've hit the jackpot," Emmett's deep voice chuckles from the doorway as he brings in separate servings of the dessert. His blue eyes sparkle with mischief as he leans down to pass me a plate. "Because I happen to be an _exceptional_ dancer."


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving later in the night after making plans for early next week, Edward and I are forced to run back to the house, shoes in hands as our feet sink in the wet grass. The porch light is the only light left on at the house.

Out of breath with large smiles on our faces, neither of us can help but burst out in laugher at each other's appearance. Edward has mud up the back of his trousers from running across the way and his burnt orange hair hangs on his forehead damply. I can feel my long hair sticking to my neck and push Edward's shoulder after catching him checking out my chest and the sudden Lycra like form my dress has taken.

I lean forward and press a needy kiss to his mouth, before pressing my body into his and peeling away each button of his shirt. He's tense, unsure of what to do, so I whisper to him exactly what I want.

"Undress and just _be_ with me," I mutter seriously as I feel his hand rest against my hip. The heat of his strokes simmers my skin even through the cold wet material.

"Can we at least go inside?" He whispers, kissing the tip of my nose and rubbing his free hand up and down my bare arm.

"Why?" I complain as I tug his shirt out of his trousers.

"I love you," he mutters back as water droplets fall from his lashes and on to my cheeks, "But I will not make love to you against our house."

"Come on, old man," I tease as I run my pointer finger down his pale chest and loop it inside his belt buckle.

"Quiet hussy," he laughs, cupping my face and pushing me into the dark house.

We stumble together up the flight of stairs to the main bathroom in no time. The rich apple and lavender scents float through the air as his hot mouth clamps against mine. I can feel mud between my toes so I pull Edward toward the double shower in an attempt to get clean without breaking what motions we are building toward.

Pulling from his collar up, I tug the shirt off and run my hands down his cold chest and stomach, allowing him catch his breath for the moment.

"I have a date on Saturday night," I state smugly with a sly grin on my face as I turn the taps, allowing a calm burst of warm water to rush over us.

"I know," he replies, leaning down to kiss my neck and nibble on my ear.

Snorting, I push him back against the tiles causing a large smacking sound to echo in the bathroom. He gasps in shock but something tells me Edward's always liked it a little rough. Wanting to change the mood and torture him, I tentatively kiss each freckle on his body as he unbuckles his pants, drawing out each kiss. The freckle near his mouth, the one under his jaw, the light sprays on his shoulders and the three on his chest. He returns the gesture by stroking his fingers through my hair carefully, palming it all to one side.

It's surreal watching his face as his head tilts back, my lips moving down his chest. He knows what I want and in some ways I want to stop, just so I can watch his face as his jaw twitches and his eyes scrunch. Edward is insanely hot and sometimes I want to pinch my arm, not really believing that he married me.

Kneeling down, the hot water runs down my back, slithering its way over my body. It peaks over my breasts, my stomach, spine, legs and even between my muddy feet.

Kissing his thigh I gently stroke his shaft, working his flesh with the assistance of the water. It's probably not the ideal kind of lubricant so I waste no time. Slipping the swollen cock head between my lips he groans and lets out a tight breath. He's salty but not unpleasantly. He's just right, the way I like him.

He's whispering incoherent words, his hands sliding into my hair as I bob up and down. I've never been able to take the full length of him like the women in every porn movie I've seen can. It's not that he has a monstrous cock, its that I actually _have_ a gag reflex. He knows not to push me too hard so his hands stay loose in my hair for now. We'd tried of course, found the limits, which ended up with me leaning over the toilet bowl and my lungs feeling like they were on fire. Edward had apologized numerous times, slightly horrified at the thought of hurting me.

"Honey," he coos as he rubs his fingers across my forehead, "stop thinking."

Edward's right but the smirk falls right off his face as I pull back and swipe my tongue over his head, silencing him and tightening those dark green emerald eyes.

"Fuck," he gasps, one hand tightening in my hair, pulling to an almost breaking point. "Okay enough teasing," he growls as he steps back and pulls me up.

Grabbing my hands Edward presses them against the cool slippery tiles as his feet move inside mine to spread my legs. His large hands skim my sides before gently moving to the middle of my spine to pull away at the zip of my dress. The material clings like a second skin and he actually has to work to get me out of it.

"Amazing," he whispers as he tugs the dress away and dumps it in a wet pile at our feet.

His fingers graze the lingerie he gifted me, setting my skin and soul a blaze. His eyes sparkle in awe as they dance over my russet flesh which drips wet for him. "Purple suits you," he chuckles as his teeth pull at the clip of the bra.

"Edward," I whine impatiently, pushing back into him.

"Shhh, it's coming baby," he drawls softly as his palms slip inside the underwear. He rids me of them slowly, and throws them behind the both of us.

"What are you doing back there?" I growl, feeling my wetness grow in anticipation, needing my husband inside me.

"Enjoying the view," he laughs as he kisses my shoulder and presses his hard cock between my legs.

"Yes, yes," I gasp as he bumps his cock against my pussy from behind. "Please," I cry.

Edward's sharp breath sounds in my ears as he buries himself inside of me, his hips pressed tightly against my ass.

...

Curling up in bed together he buries his face amongst my wet hair, placing kisses at the base of my neck.

Grasping his hand which is wrapped around my torso I thread our fingers and close my eyes. The warmth of the bed and the way Edward cocoons his body around mine makes my lethargic muscles relax and slowly start to unwind.

"Alice called earlier; she wants to know what is happening at Christmas. She says Louis Vuitton are making ship-to-order bulbuls and she wants to know if she will need to order any," Edward mutters as his lips rest against my shoulder.

"Jesus," I breathe, utterly impressed at the women.

"She wanted to talk to you and I told her you were in bed resting, she freaked out like you were dying." Giving a weak laugh Edward presses his knees into the back of mine. "Though I can't say I was doing any better," he admits as he sighs and pulls me back into his arms.

"I'll call her in the morning. I actually like the idea of having everyone here. Even my parents, though, don't say I didn't warn you," I whisper as I feel my husband pull the blanket over us.

Nuzzling my neck Edward sighs as he checks his phone.

"We've been in bed all day," I chuckle as his fingers brush the soft flesh under my breast.

"I know, isn't it awesome?" he grins, his eye teeth scraping the length of my neck.

"Very awesome," I nod back.

...

Drying off my hair I pull my underwear on, cursing when I realise it's the only thing with me.

Digging amongst the pile of laundry I find one of Edward's business shirts. It still smells like him and I run my hands down the pleating of the green button up loving the feel of the material.

Walking down the stairs I find Edward with a stack of pancakes next to his elbow as he tosses another fluffy serving in the pan. Smiling I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his narrow waist and kiss his shoulder blade. "You made breakfast," I state in amusement.

"I did," he nods, peeking at me over his shoulder with a lopsided grin.

"You _never_ make breakfast," I hum as I close my eyes and enjoy the warmth my husband eludes.

"I know. I called work and told them I won't be in for the rest of the week."

I feel a pang of guilt as I smile against his spine. It's selfish to want Edward all to myself, all of the time, but I need him here with me and he knows it without even asking.

"I love you," I whisper hoarsely as bury my cheek into his back, "I'll always love you, no matter what."

...

Straddling my husband's legs, I laugh as I reach for another blueberry pancake, breaking off a part for Edward before unceremoniously stuffing the other part in my mouth.

"I take it you like the pancakes?" he smirks deviously at me as he adjusts me on his lap.

"Like? No, I think I'm in love," I scoff, kissing Edward, even though my mouth is full. His hands rub over my bare thighs and I struggle not to wiggle under his touch.

"Would you still like to know Leah?" Edward whispers as he looks down, his eyes watching as his fingers as they draw tiny patterns on my legs.

I sit in silence for a moment, attempting to think about everything leading to this very moment. I nod, trying to compose myself and prepare for Edward's words the best I can. I'd known about Edward's hoards of flings and hookups before we'd gotten together but he's never mentioned being with another man.

The revelation doesn't exactly surprise me but I want to know more about it; more about Edward. I figure it will only help us in the little love tryst we have agreed to be involved in.

"In my junior year I was overlooked for every sport the school was offering, constantly told I was too small or too skinny," playing with the button of my shirt Edward continues, "It wasn't until Jake came to Forks high. It was weird, you know. Jake was like the ultimate bad boy, the cool kid that didn't hang out with dweebs like me."

"You're not a dweeb, honey," I giggle as I kiss his temple and run my hands through his hair, from his neck to the crown.

"Trust me Leah, I was back then. Anyway, Jake, out of the blue, comes up to me and starts asking me all these questions about the town like somehow I'd know. 'Do you know if Forks has a camping store?', 'Where's the best area to hike?', and it went on and on.

I was so gobsmacked the 'new' kid had actually taken time out to talk to me, the only thing I managed to do is embarrass myself and look like a fish."

"You were nervous?"

"Yes, very. Though at the time I wasn't too sure of the reason why."

I close my eyes briefly and lay a hand over his insistent fingers that are picking at my buttons. "How long where you friends before-"

"Six months. I'd never even had my first kiss before that night. Jacob and I had an understanding. It made us feel good and it brought us together as friends, closer than any other person I've ever met, except for you," my husband nods lovingly.

"Why was I different?" I ask, running my lips against his temple.

Leaning forward Edward buries his chin in my shoulder and huffs out a spout of hot air. "I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I loved Jacob eventually and still do as a friend, but you Leah, you're my wife, my soul mate, my beautiful constant beacon that shines when I've lost my way or I'm too far from home."

Pulling my head back he looks at me seriously, "I love and trust you. I'd give anything in this fucked up world to keep you. Alright?"

I nod cheekily as I lean forward to catch his lips off guard.

"I think what you and Emmett have, is what Jake and I had. It's good to feel wanted Leah and I don't mind if that's what you want."

"Don't you feel strange about the whole thing?" I cock my eyebrow as he wrinkles his nose.

"Not really. I know you love me, you know I love you. All in all it will be a physical aspect with Emmett. When I'm in Manila you'll want someone here with you. Jasper's away for thirty weeks out of the year and I am sure Emmett feels just as lonely."

"I'm still not sure," I reply, biting my lip nervously, "I mean don't get me wrong, he's attractive and funny, and I-"

"Don't worry baby," Edward laughs as he catches my shaking head between his palms. "I love you more than yesterday, if that's even possible. See how the date goes. Emmett might surprise us both."

...

"I'm finished. Finally," Edward groans as he dumps a flat back of paper on the bench. His forehead is beaded with sweat, his old Ramones shirt damp around the collar.

"Wow," I laugh, licking the smear of raspberry juice off my thumb as I measure the cup of caster sugar over the bowl. "You look like you've been working out"

"Trust me. Moving boxes full of paper and old files is not as easy as it looks," he smirks as he watches me measure vanilla essence in a spoon top. "What ya doing there, Martha?"

"Blow me," I smirk, giving him the finger. Grabbing a ladel I toss the ingredients lightly, careful not to crush the fruit. "It's the one thing of my Gradma's reciepes that I can actually cook. When I lived with her for a few months I tried my hand at everything. Unfortunatley this was the only thing I could bake without burning down the house."

Grandma's Lucy's house always smelt like fresh bread, cookie dough and love. At least when I was eleven I thought so anyway.

"You lived with your Grandmother?" Edward asks as he dips his finger in and pulls out a sugar covered raspberry.

I frown as I stir the bowl, turning it in sync with my wrist movements. "Yeah. Seth and I stayed with my grandmother one summer. Best summer ever, or so Seth's swears. All he did was eat baked goods and play with a couple of boys he's still friends with to this very day."

"And what about you? Anything worth remembering?" Edward whispers as he rounds the bench and wraps his arms around my waist. His breath tickles my neck and I can't help but snort.

"Yeah, I grew boobs."

His fingers walk up my side, counting each rib as he goes, "And what wonderful _boobs_ they are."

...

"Edward?" I call as I place the keys down on the bench. The house is quiet and only a few lights hum in several rooms. After going into the surgical clinic and letting the staff know I wouldn't be in for the next couple of days, I stopped to pick up dinner.

Letting the paper bag down in the kitchen, I roam the living room and Edward's office in search of down the hall I see a flickering light coming from under the crack of our bedroom door. Intrigued I turn the knob and poke my head in. Edward is sitting at the end of the bed, his chest void of any shirt and his legs covered in long checkered pj bottoms. He sits precariously, his eyes watching the flickering screen, his mind taking note of each motion.

He's always been a smart man, capable of being anything he's ever wanted in life. His love of fine literature and art, shared amongst his family, has made him an interesting creature to everyone he meets. His rusty hair is strewn in each direction, and his back muscles twitch as he moves ever so slightly.

"Honey?" I say quietly as to not scare him.

"Oh, Leah, you're home," he smiles, reaching to click off the television and push his glasses to the top of his head.

"I am, and I brought dinner," I say as I move into the room and straight into his arm. Kissing me on the head I feel his hot breath against my forehead. "What were you watching?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Let me go shower and I'll bring the food up, we'll eat in here. The heater is kind of broken in the living room."

I nod my thanks and take Edward's place on the end of the bed to kick off my shoes.

Staring at the remote while Edward makes his way back down stairs I give in to the unexplained urge to know what he was doing. Reaching I press down on the 'on' button and press play. The screen comes to life immediately and I am met with a day I know off by heart. A day that still resounds through my head every time I see Edward dressed up and ready for the annual ball his department partakes in.

_"Get that fucking camera out of my face, Seth" I shriek as I pull close my robe to hide the extra special lingerie Alice and I had searched and shopped three days for._

_"Shit sis, chillax will ya?" He laughs behind the camera. "It's just a camera, hey, is that a zit?" he jokes, zooming the camera in._

_"Seth get the Hell out," Alice growls as the camera swings toward her tiny frame in the door. The lavender silk dress she wears in no way takes away from the evil scowl on her petite face._

_"You know Ali, if my sister here wasn't marrying your brother, we could have totally hooked up," Seth whistles, his camera lens zooming in on Alice's minimal cleavage and neck._

_"And why would I hook up with a brute like you?" she questions as she folds her arms against her chest._

_"Seth, stop being a perv," I howl, throwing a curler in his direction. "Alice help me, I'm freaking out."_

_"Out. Your sister needs me, and if you get in my way I will destroy you and your tiny football career."_

_"Holy shit, all women are crazy," he sighs as he makes his way out and back toward the boy's room._ _He comments animatedly about each and every item he comes across, taking particular interest in the painting of a naked couple in the hall._

_"Edward bro, open up," my brother knocks loudly on the door, his giant hand coming into view to pound on the white pine door._

_Seth doesn't wait for an answer, instead opens the door to find Edward sitting on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned, his bow tie and head in his hands. Seth hesitates a moment, scanning the area for anyone else in the room, like he's scared to approach his soon-to-be brother in law._

_"Ed buddy, you alright? You want me to get someone for you? Um, your dad or something," Seth asks, "maybe a getaway car?"_

I sit up intrigued because I have never seen this part of the tape. The only parts I had seen was a compilation my cousin Emily had edited. It included the ceremony and after party, filled with messages of good luck, but not this stuff. My mind concludes that this must be the uncut version of the tape and I wonder how Edward has it, and why he has not shown me.

_"No Seth, I'm fine," Edward sighs, glancing toward the camera and giving a small wave._

_"You look like shit dude," Seth comments, taking a seat across from my future husband, "but I know this is the only time I will be able to catch you. So Mr Cullen, how does it feel to know that in less than two hours you'll be Mr Clearwater?"_

_Edward smiles and shakes his head, "You're funny Seth, you ever thought about doing stand up?" he says sarcastically._

_"Eh. My material can only take me so far until I offend everyone in a hundred mile radius. Football is much safer."_

_"I see," Edward chuckles as he brushes a hand through his hair._

_"What's up man, you're looking down. Isn't this supposed to be the happiest day of your life?" my sarcastic, often annoying brother asks._

_Edward smiles sadly at the big oaf and closes his eyes, "It is. I'm just not sure if all this - this glamour - is what Leah wants. I want her to be happy so badly I've let my kid sister call all the shots"_

_Settling to camera down on a side table Seth suddenly comes in to view._

_"Look Eddy, can I call you Eddy? Anyway, Leah is a big girl, if she didn't want all this shit, the flowers, the fucking pink flamingos-"_

_"Alice got flamingos?" Edward shrieks, standing to pace the room._

_"Ha. I knew you'd like that one," Seth laughs holding his stomach as he sits. "My sister is big enough to say no Edward. Hell, I'm even surprised you got her to marry you after mom lost her shit at the engagement party."_

_Sitting back on the edge of the bed Edward deflates, "Your mother really hates me right?"_

_"Aww man, don't sweat it. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even like me. I mean, what kind of self-respecting mother would make her son wear in purple shirt to a wedding"_

_"Its lavender," Edward shakes his head, glancing at Seth's shirt._

_"Whoa dude, you're ever gayer that I thought," Seth laughs, punching Edward in the shoulder._

_"Our mom doesn't hate you, per say, she just, she's really protective of Leah. I even got whipped with the belt when I cut off all her hair when we were little. Leah is her only daughter, you know. I think mom just doesn't know when to let go. _

_Clearly you two are eventually going to have little mixed babies running around and terrorising the world and mom's just scared that one day you'll think Leah isn't enough for you and you'll- ," sighing Seth rests a hand on Edward's shoulder, "just be good to her, bro. Don't hurt her. Don't make her cry. Because if you do, my mom will find a way to twist your balls off so she can keep them in her handbag."_

_"Thanks Seth, you'll make a good husband one day"_

_Seth's face scrunches with disgust, "Husband? Fuck no. Once I hit the pro's I'm gonna get so much pussy I'll be up to my eye balls in it."_

_Edward chuckles and shakes his hand before Seth slips out of the room back down the hall._

The screen snaps black and several people's well wishes come on. I can't help smile at the familiar faces.

_"Leah girl, I wish you all the best. We'll visit as soon as you come back from the honey moon," Kim whistles, as Jared holds her still, obviously having had too much champagne._

_"To Leah and Edward, congratulations on tying the knot. Edward, if you ever get divorced and want to come to the dark side, call me," Paul, my dipshit cousin coos into the lens in an attempt to seduce my husband back to his place._

_The screen shifts and suddenly a zoomed image of Seth is in the lens, "Alright, let me just set this down," taking a seat Seth puffs on a thick cigar and puts his feet up on Carlisle's desk. A place _no one_ is allowed to be._

_"Mr and Mrs Cullen, if you are watching this recording it means that dearest Emily has unsuccessfully been able to cut me out of the wedding video. Not that it would be hard; the girl's boobs are so big, if she dropped the camera, all the well wishes would get lost in them._

_To my darling sister, the light of our parents eyes and the evil banshee of my childhood, I love you and am so happy you found someone else to torture," giving the camera a huge grin Seth laughs, "I'm kidding sis. Look, I know you're technically older, but I'm bigger than you now kid and I love you. Always have._

_Edward, you and me talked earlier. You know how I feel about you bro, and no matter what - you'll always be my smaller, pastier and paler brother. Treat my sister with respect, be the man she needs, the man she loves no matter what. Be what others couldn't be. Love her, take care of her and never lie to her._

_ Because if I find out you did or have been, I'm going to bring the whole football team around so they can have fun with your pretty little self. Big George loves the red heads if you know what I mean._ _Peace out lovebirds. _

_Oh and Leah, I broke that vase you were looking for earlier. Edward's cousin Kate was just in such a hurry to get my pants off I-"_

_"SETH!"_

_"What ma?"_

_"Where are you?"_

_Crouching in front of the camera Seth rolls his eyes dramatically, "Have fun guys. Love you both."_

I sit on the bed, bringing up my knees and touching the smile upon my lips. I miss my brother, his infectious happiness, his smile. It feels like a million years since he's been with me. As the camera flicks back, a recognisable face pops on to screen and my spine melts away with it.

_My mother sits at a table, extremely unimpressed as she eyes the beaded designs hanging from the wine glass in her hand. "And what am I supposed to say Seth?" she asks at the camera._

_"Anything ma. Wish them well, let them know how much you're enjoying the wedding."_

_After mumbling something she straightens her cream blouse and places her glass down,_ _"Congratulations Edward, you have managed to marry my only daughter," she scowls as she crosses her arms, "which I hope you're happy about. Leah will be the first woman in her family who will not birth full Quileute children. _

_My legacy, and her grandmother's legacy, will all be strewn to the wind._

_A word of advice to you both; love isn't all there is. You cannot live on love, cannot eat love, and breathe love. You're both going to grow up one day and you will soon see, life isn't as easy as you think it is. I bet all the money in the world on it."_

_"Jeez ma, way to bring the married couple down"_

_"Hush Seth, go find your father, tell him I am ready to go home," she waves in finality._

Blackness once again covers the screen before wide grey eyes come into view, framed by long black lashes.

_"Hey Seth," the good looking man mutters uncomfortably, his fingers prying his tie away from his neck._

His hair is waved to one side like always and I can't help but smile. Still the same old Embry.

_"Embry, my man, what's happening boy?" Seth says excitedly, slapping Embry on the shoulder._

_"Your sister around? I just need to talk to her"_

_"Um. Yeah man, she's around somewhere. You want to leave a message for the happily married couple?"_

_"Sure," clearing his throat, Embry looks directly into the camera, "Leah, um, I hope Edward makes you the happiest woman on earth. You deserve it. __Ah, don't forget to look me up if you're ever in LaPush. It'd be good if we could catch up," running a hand threw his hair Embry nods. "That's all I got Seth."_

_"Alright, good work man. I'm going to check out the food, care to join?"_

_"You have fun bro; I've got to go check on my mom," glancing at the camera once more Embry sighs, "Bye Lee."_

"It's quite sadly really," Edward states from the doorway, food parcels in his hands.

Letting out a sharp breathe I hold my chest. Edward has always managed to creep around the house without a sound and I know I shouldn't be surprised, "You scared the shit out of me," I exclaim as he takes a seat on the floor and pulls me off the end of the bed, down, to be with him.

"Sorry," he grins sheepishly as he digs out the multiple containers.

"What's sad?"

"Your friend, Embry," he states solemy as he peels the containers back.

"Yeah," I mutter as I dig out the plastic forks and hand him one.

"What's the deal with you two anyway?"

"Me and Embry? Nothing really. We used to date a life time ago. My mother was so eager to push us together."

Edward listens quietly as he picks at his pasta, spooning off his shrimp onto the lid of my container. "You're talking about the guy from Chirstmas right? The one in the red sweater?" he asks tentatively.

I nod my head and stab my fork in the shrimp, "Yep, that's the one."

"He's in love with you still after all these years you know," Edward mutters.

"Can we not talk about this. My mother reminds me every time I see her," I snap not wanting to talk about Embry Call.

"Wait, wait," he whispers as he holds my wrist and stops me from getting up. "I'm sorry, please, let's just eat dinner."

Sighing, I slump back down to lean against the end of the bed. Tucking my knees up and burying my face there I listen as he breathes deeply, his fork playing with his food.

...

Creeping from the bedroom down the darkness of the hallway, I step past the small tables holding orinments. I don't know why I'm creeping, it's my house after all, but I feel bad in having Edward wake up and look for me.

Sliding inside his office I click shut the door and flick on the lamp before settling in the leather office chair. It feels strange sitting on the leather with bare legs, the sensation of both cool and smooth making me squirm.

After entering Edward's log on details I pull up a web browser and log on to Facebook, hoping to catch my brother online.

**Leah Cullen posted on Seth 'The Man' Clearwater's wall:**

_How's Oakland?_ _11: 43 pm_

Comments Box

Seth 'The Man' Clearwater: _Shitty. How's Seattle, still rocking? ;)_

Leah Cullen: _The same. How are you?_

Seth 'The Man' Clearwater: _Bored. Tired. Knees feeling a little swollen. What's up?_

Leah Cullen: _Get the knee checked. Nothing. Can't sleep._

Seth 'The Man' Clearwater: _What's mama done now? Put nitros oxide in Edward's hair gel? XD_

Leah Cullen: _Huh. No, not exactlly, but that's a good idea._

Seth 'The Man' Clearwater: _Okay, what's up seriously? You have never sided with something our mother would do._

Leah Cullen: _Maybe I'm turning into her? :(_

Seth 'The Man' Clearwater: _I doubt it. Alice said we're doing Christmas with you guys this year. I really hope you've perfected those cullenary skills. I wouldn't want to have to sit out of a game this late in the season with food poisoning._

Leah Cullen: _Funny. Ass. But, you should come. If you can. No pressure._

Seth 'The Man' Clearwater:_ Bleh. Pressure is my middle name._

Leah Cullen: _I thought it was 'The Man'? Call me in the morning?_

Seth 'The Man' Clearwater: _Ha Ha, you're getting quicker in your old age. No problems. You still on the same cell?_

Leah Cullen: _Yep. Love you._

Seth 'The Man' Clearwater: _Love you too midget._

"I am _not_ a midget," I scoff to myself, knowing that at 5'10 I am just as tall as the next person. Stupid monster sized kid brother.

Leaning back into the leather I smile. Maybe Christmas at our place will be better than I expect. Maybe my mother will behave her damn self and not embarrass me in front of Edward's family. Either way, seeing Dad, Seth and Alice will make up for the apocalyptic wrath of Sue Clearwater.

Hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas is pushed to the back of my mind as our date nears.

_Ours_ is probably the most reasonable and best descriptive word I can find.

It will be all four of us together; and try as I might, trying to find a remedy to stop the hurricane of butterflies blasting their tiny wings inside my stomach is impossible.

Speaking to Alice over the phone I ask for advice on finding something special to wear and if she knows of any department stores which I can visit. I don't tell her that it's actually for a date with Edward and another couple and I'm more than grateful she doesn't ask.

Her advice is flimsy at best, that is, until the doorbell rings the next day and a delivery man stands on the porch with a series of boxes in his hands. The post stamp reads NYC and there is only one little fairy god sister that I know that lives in Manhattan.

"Jesus Christ Alice," I grumble as I lay the boxes down on the dining table and pry open the corners.

Inside tissue paper sits an array of folded dresses, all hand-picked by Alice, with tags attached stating which accessories to wear with them. The little munchkin always goes overboard and this is time is no exception.

Running my fingers over the material I wonder if it's too extravagant, like some dressed up peach about to attend a ball. Maybe I should have just gone shopping?

I sigh and blow off the thought. Me and shopping aren't exactly friends at the moment. And neither are me and exercise.

Eventually sifting through the jumble of materials I find a deep burgundy dress. It's modest and doesn't have the dips and low cuts like the other dresses Alice has stuffed in the box. It's cute and would probably fall above my knee. Sophisticated without looking like a drab.

Picking it up I hang it against my body and stare into the mirror. My grin widens as I catch my husband, shoulder propped against the door frame, his eyes playful, watching me.

"What do you think?" I ask as I twirl around and give him a few poses.

"I'm thinking," he murmurs as he taps his chin and walks towards me. "That my sister has completely seduced you with her sense of style."

Pulling the dress from my hands, Edward places it carefully on the bed and wraps his arms around my waist.

I press my nose to his chest and sigh before looking up at him, "But its cute right?"

"Definitely," he chuckles as he leans down to kiss me.

My cheeks flush as I feel his smiling mouth on me. His tongue is warm and smooth, dipping into my mouth like there's not a care in the world, like he's not in a hurry to get anyway. Just to be here. With me.

...

"Wow, this place is amazing," I murmur to Edward as he leads us through the doors, following the waiter to the table reserved under 'McCarty'.

The ambience of the small French restaurant is delicate and very refined. Small intimate tables fit neatly together while dim lights make the air mysterious and quaint. Couples smile across clean beige table cloths while their hands intertwine and whispers only sound like a hush over the sweet tones of a baby grand.

My step almost falters as I feel every eye turn to us as we make our way toward the back. A hefty man in a grey suit smiles and winks in my direction causing my cheeks to redden.

"Why are they staring at us?" I whisper to Edward as his arm wraps around my waist and rests on the small of my back. His body heat presses through the material and all I want to do is melt into him.

Leaning in Edward chuckles, "Not _us,_ sweat pea. _You_. They're staring at you. Not that I blame them. You're radiant."

I glance back toward the man and smile thankfully at his endearing grin which has lasted much too long to indicate a friendly greeting.

Glancing up I notice the low hanging chandeliers and painted ceilings. Naked cherubs dance across the ceiling, laughing and playing like small children, filled with the innocence only they could possess.

"A superb replica of Michael Angelo's work," the waiter comments noticing my stare as he pulls across a dark green curtain to reveal a quiet much more roomy space.

Edward nods as we pass by the waiter's outstretched hand which promptly slides the curtain back into place.

Emmett and Jasper conspire closely, their grins lightening the impossibly dark area, before their eyes find us standing in the way.

"You're late," Jasper grins as he places his scotch down and stands to greet us.

"Late?" Edward snorts as he moves to shake Jasper's hand. "We are never late. We always arrive at exactly the right moment," my husband grins.

"Spoken like a true candidate for city's top DA position," Jasper comments all sultry like as he lays his palm over their shaking hands.

Emmett stands loosely, his alcohol intake probably a little too high as he reaches for the two chairs and pulls them out.

"A seat for the gentleman," he proclaims at Edward, "and one for the lady," he drawls lowly as he reaches for my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I snort and curtsey as I take a seat.

"It wasn't too hard to find I hope," Emmett asks as he reaches for a napkin and gently lays it across my lap.

"Not at all," Edward interjects as he takes a seat and a glass from Jasper. "Though, I can admit, had it not been for the SatNav we may have arrived even earlier."

"Ah technology. How I loathe thee," Emmett's laughs as he pours me a glass of champagne.

Taking the glass I feel Emmett's fingers brush mine purposely. My chest flushes at the contact and I try my best not to squirm on the lush seats.

"You look stunning this evening, Mrs Cullen," Jasper smiles, his voice laced with a distinct southern twang.

"I agree." Edward sparks up as he brushes his hand over mine. "Simply breathtaking."

Jasper's eyes assess the way Edward touches me in almost a calculating manner. Even though it's dark, the way the blondes eyes liven as my husband talks, makes my chest tighten.

I've always been proud of Edward, even when those around me, most notably my _mother_, did not see the charm.

When I'd taken Edward back to LaPush for the first time to meet everyone, I'd been afraid. Not for myself but for him.

I didn't care what the old gossiping hags in the market said about me and my utter display of dismissal for supposedly tarnishing my royal Quileute heritage, but for the things they might say to him about being wrong for me.

A lot of people had been rude, brushed him off mid conversation and even tried to scowl as he walked with me along the small stretch of sand where most families took their children.

They acted as if Edward was a leper, like he wasn't good enough for me which pissed me off because it was so far from the real truth. Edward was plenty good, they just couldn't see it past their fucked up traditions and sacred beliefs.

Even though I was the criminal in their eyes, it had been his fault for making me that way, for tempting me towards a big city life. Or so they believed.

But the way Jasper looked at him, like he was made of gold, like the sun shone from his eyes and his mere presence kept you warm in the winter, made me proud that he was mine. That somebody other than me could see Edwards's true worth, which is all I've ever wanted.

...

Conversation flows freely as we order and sit back, relishing in the great conversations and the underlying sexual tension that seems to seep into our every word.

Emmett is the most forthcoming of the group, hinting at small things which he likes about me and winking every so often when he catches me staring at him.

"So Leah," Jasper begins, interrupting the stare-off Emmett and I are having silently. "Emmett tells me you have your own clinic. It must be rewarding in your line of work?"

I nod as cut my glance to Jasper and smile. "Basically. I have a good team of people there. Without them I'd be an utter mess."

It's mostly true. Without the loyalty of my staff and the other doctors the clinic would have not been as successful as it is today.

"Hey Jazz," Emmett grins as he leans across to brush his hand against his boyfriends cheek, "you know Leah's been holding out on us."

"Really?" Edward quirks, "Do pray tell."

"Yes, do." Jasper sighs, enjoying the unexpected touch.

"Well little Mrs Cullen here used to be Ms Clearwater." Emmett grins slyly.

Jasper's eyes widen a little as he contemplates Emmett's statement. "Huh, Cincinnati?"

"Exactly. Cincinnati!" Emmett accuses across the table.

"You're talking about Seth?" Edward asks as he cuts through his chicken.

"The enemy is among us," Jasper smirks.

Emmett's laughs a little before wiping his mouth to explain. "Jasper owns the Cowboys."

"What? What cowboys?" I ask, not completely following their suggestion.

"The Dallas Cowboys honey," Edward chuckles at my confusion. "The football team," he prompts when I stare silently at him.

"Oh alright," I shrug and reach for my glass. "Are they any good?"

"Any good?" Jasper squeaks sounding a little offended, "Darling, they're the best. Even if I am a little biased," he finishes playfully.

"Seth Clearwater would look great in white and royal blue," Emmett winks at Jasper.

"Indeed," he nods, his eyes landing back on me thoughtfully. "Looks as though talent runs on your family. May I inquire what Mr and Mrs Clearwater do for a living?"

"They own a store in LaPush. My dad runs it mostly," I blush, still reeling from his earlier comment. "It isn't much but it's theirs."

Jasper nods in serious interest, "I'm sure it's lovely."

He's right, it is lovely. Small but tasteful, a Mecca for all things Quileute.

The night goes on and with dinner finished we decide to head to a nearby club. It's mostly for young hip adults but we decide to take the plunge. The alcohol seems to loosen us all and I giggle as I walk with my arm wrapping around Emmett's forearm.

His jacket is soft and seems to hold to distant smell of his cologne and I smile to myself as Edward and Jasper follow up the rear, talking animatedly and each puffing on a cigar.

"I'm glad you came tonight," Emmett whispers as our shoes tap loudly against the frosty pavement. "Both of you."

"It was a pleasure," I whisper back, leaning into Emmett a little more to savour what warmth he is eluding. "I think Edward enjoys the male company."

"Huh. The male bravado strikes again," Emmett chuckles with an eye roll.

It's nice walking in the comfortable silence even though we giggle every now and then when our two 'boys' break out in random song. Edward loves the sweet drawl of Frank Sinatra and it is funny hearing Jasper attempt the same smooth lyrics.

It's nice with them.

...

Sliding into a booth had an impossibly tall blonde sauntering over to our table. Her white dress leaves nothing to the imagination as the strobing blues and greens of the flickering lights bounce off the curves of the material.

I can almost feel a ball of insecurity lodging itself into my stomach as she eyes each of the males at the table, lingering particularly long on Jasper. He doesn't seem fazed by her interest opting instead to puff languidly on his cigar.

"My names Kate. I'll be looking after you all tonight." Her eyes look over me as if she is a pride lion assessing a rival pack. "Can I get you anything?"

A satisfied smirk slides over my lips as she glares at the hand Edward is slipping protectively around my waist.

"Sure Kate. We'll have a bottle of Pinot, two balloons of cognac and a double sour on the rocks," Jasper announces nonchalantly dismissing her.

"Of course," she mutters giving me one more scowl before wandering back to the bar.

_Bitch_.

Edward leans forward and touches his lips to my temple, "Well, I must say Mrs Cullen, you are extremely popular tonight."

After too many drinks and one too many bad jokes Emmett pulls me toward the dance floor with one of the smuggest smiles I have ever seen him wear.

"Relax sweetheart. You're in safe hands," Emmett assures me as he pulls us through the swarming crowd.

Slick bodies glide effortlessly against each other as the rhythm and bass shakes deep into my chest. It's thrilling being with a man who is so inadvertently confident in his own skills. Both men and women glance at him as we pass noticing his impossible good looks. The dark blue button down shirt makes his brown curls pop and the way his sleeves are rolled to the elbow shows off his strength.

Warm hands slip around my waist as we stop, guiding my hips so we are barely considered two separate entities.

Our fronts press together tightly as he applies a small pressure to my lower back. Instinct makes me reach up to rest my hands on his broad shoulders. "You smell so sweet," Emmett says as he leans into me.

"Thanks," I grin like a maniac.

"I can't wait to lick every inch of you."

A shudder rolls down my spine and it's hard to concentrate with him whispering sweet endearments in my ear.

"Come home with us tonight," he begs as a hand roams over my back, while the other rests against the nape of my neck under my hair. His thumb strums against my skin, easing my decision.

"Okay," I smile, leaning toward him.

"Cool," he whispers as his thumb brushes my lip before his kiss seals the deal.

...

Arriving home Jasper tips the drivers kindly and waves them off before joining us on the porch.

I fumble nervously with the bust of my dress as I watch Emmett slide the house key into the door. All too soon we are inside enjoying another drink in the living area.

It feels safe being with Jasper and Emmett which confuses as well as thrills me.

Music plays idly in the background and I recognize the deep emotional drawl of the woman crooning her way into our bodies.

Taking my hand Jasper places his drink down before removing mine. He rests it on the expensive mantle without even blinking at the damage the condensation may cause.

Brushing a finger down my side his hand slides over my waist as he softly pulls me to him. I can feel his lean body pressing into the soft curves of my own and I have to bite my lip to catch my groan.

"You're very beautiful, Mrs Cullen," Jasper whispers as his nose brushes my cheek.

Chewing my lip I snort, "You're not too bad yourself, Mr. Whitlock" I comment playfully as my hands rest on the lapel of his shirt.

"My parents used to always dance at night. This was my mother's favourite song," he explains as our bodies slowly take to the beat of the music.

"I would sneak out of bed just to watch them from the stairs. They'd dance for hours not saying a word."

I sigh as I lay my forehead against his shoulder. "It is a wonderful song."

"Roberta Flack is one of the best female voices of all time. I think even back then my mother knew."

"It even fits the mood."

Breathing deeply I nuzzle into Jasper. This is the first time I've felt comfortable in his presence, actually comfortable and not afraid that I might babble and giggle like a teenage girl. Before I can stop it, a yawn leaves my mouth. Jasper only chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

"You've had a big day," he whispers combing his fingers through my hair near the nape. "You should sleep."

"But-"

Leaning down Jasper kisses the corner of my mouth softly. "We have all the time in the world. Emmett will understand. And I can wait."

"Okay," I remark shyly, touching where his lips had been. He's talking about waiting for Edward and I think it's sweet that Jasper is the perfect southern gentleman I imagine him to be be.

After saying our goodbyes, thanking them for the night out and giving Emmett a lingering hug, Edward and I make our way home, across the road. He holds me to his side as he unlocks the door and shuffles us in. My eyes flicker and flutter from the need to sleep and the inexplicable warmth I had felt from all three men durning the night.

"Come on, baby," Edward whispers as he tugs off my jacket and pulls me up the stairs to the bedroom.

The sheets are cool against my skin and I sigh once Edward undresses and slides in beside me. With his breath ruffling my hair I giggle into his collar bone and hug him closer. I should feel disappointment over the night not turning out the way I had planned it, but being in bed with Edward at the end of the day could never be classified as a disappointing. We had time to progress with Jasper and Emmett.

"You're like a cat. All cuddly and soft."

"Shut up," I chuckle as I kiss my favourite freckle on his shoulder. "I spoke to Seth the other day," I start as his thumb rubs across my shoulder blade.

"Yeah, and what did my favourite brother-in-law have to say?"

"Alice told him about Christmas and it looks like a winner."

Edward snorts and shakes his head, "The only reason your brother agrees is because he wants to check up on me and stare at Alice's cleavage."

"Probably," I shrug with a smile. "Alice does have nice boobs."

"Terrible. Both of you."

"I love you, Edward," I breathe as I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

"Love you too, kitty kat."


End file.
